


10 lat później

by FinsterVater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Before Rebels, Between Seasons/Series, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Legends and New Canon together, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater/pseuds/FinsterVater
Summary: Pewna historyjka, która przydarzyła się wspomnianym bohaterom 10 lat po wydarzeniach z "Zemsty Sithów", bedąca próba połączenia "Legend" i "Nowego Kanonu" w formie Alternate  Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zawiera skoncentrowaną dawkę "syndromu małej galaktyki", poza wymienionymi powyżej osobami pojawia się wiele postaci znanych ze starczych i nowych filmów, seriali oraz "Legend".
> 
> Szczególne podziękowania dla aniavi (villi) za cierpliwość, sugestie i uwagi oraz ShaakTi za dokonanie korekty językowej tekstu

**Prolog**

**Nal Hutta, 7 lat po rozkazie 66**

Czuła się tu bezpiecznie. Względnie. Nie mogła ujawnić swojej tożsamości, siedziała okryta płaszczem z bahnciej wełny, zakrywającej montrale. Jej azyl, od tygodnia. Miejsce, które jej się nie podobało. Towarzystwo, które jej nie odpowiadało. I sam gospodarz. Kiedyś myślała, że jest uroczy. Kiedyś… dawno temu, w innym życiu. Udzielny książę. Choć dziecięcej postury, mały Hutt wyglądał, wedle wszystkich prawideł swojej rasy na osobę, która dopiero co za sobą ma wiek niemowlęcy. Nigdy bardziej pozory nie mogły mylić. To, że kiedyś w wieku niemowlęcym próbowano mu manipulować mocą w mózgu sprawiło, że dojrzał dużo, dużo szybciej niż zwykle to się u huttów dzieje, oraz odcisnęło trwałe ślady na psychice. Jak i to, że, że niezbyt sprawny robot medyczny podał mu zbyt dużą do wieku dawkę stymulujących medykamentów – niektórzy, bardziej odważni, nazywali go mutantem – oczywiście tylko w gronie zaufanych. Miała w tym swój udział. Poczekaj, co z niego wyrośnie – tak mówił jej mistrz. Nie musiała czekać długo. Rotta mógł być według huttcich standardów dzieciakiem, ale to nie przeszkadzało w tym, że ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat zdobył należyty szacunek wśród części klanu. Opisów tego, co zrobił z załogą statku „Czarnych Słońc”, która nieopatrznie próbowała podważyć monopol Huttów na przemyt, nie należało cytować przy posiłkach. Nie należało, co zupełnie nie przeszkadzało Rottcie opowiadać o tym, gdy inni jedli. I chyba nikomu z otoczenia, po za, nią to nie wadziło. Niemniej to młody Hutt otoczył ją opieką, gdy tego potrzebowała. Gdy myślała, że już nie wywinie się z pułapki zastawionej przez „czarne słońca”. Pułapki, na jej szczęście zastawionej na terytorium Zewnętrznych Rubieży, do których rościli sobie pretensje Huttowie. Z niejakim zdziwieniem dowiedziała się też, że on jej szukał, odkąd objął we władanie ten mały kawałek imperium ojca. I teraz traktował ją po królewsku. Miejsce tuż przy jego lewitującym „fotelu”, wycieczki luksusowym jachtem, polowania na szczury womp. I dzisiejsza wieczorna impreza z muzyką. Tak, mogła tutaj przeczekać jeszcze kilka dni, może tygodni, aż jej prześladowcy zaczną jej szukać w innym rejonie galaktyki. Mimo to to chciała stąd odlecieć jak najszybciej. To nie było dobre miejsce.

\- Teraz główny punkt programu, zobaczysz, piękna - Rotta ze śmiechem zapowiedział kolejną atrakcję. – Twi’lekańska niewolnica będzie tańczyć o swoje życie – echo huttciego śmiechu rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Czyli jak ona – popatrzyła na wychudzoną, drobną, zielonoskórą dziewczynę z seledynowymi wzorami na lekku, wyglądającą na 16-17 lat – powiedzmy, „wygra”, to zwrócisz jej wolność? O to chodzi?

 Rotta zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

 – Nic nie rozumiesz, ale zaraz się przekonasz. Ta niedojda uciekła z domu, zrobiła nas remont swego statku i chciała płacić dawnymi kredytami słusznie minionej Republiki, tutaj to nic niewarte – teraz musi odpracować. W ten czy inny sposób.

Rozległa się muzyka, dziewczyna próbowała tańczyć, ale było widać, że nie ma żadnego talentu w tym kierunku. Co więcej, była też pozbawiona charakteryzującej chyba wszystkie Twi’lekanki frywolności. Uparcie starała zasłaniać ciało okryte skąpym dessous. Wśród publiczności rozległy się gwizdy i odgłosy niezadowolenia. Energetyczny bicz lekko smagnął plecy dziewczyny. Ahsoka podświadomie położyła dłoń na rękojeści ukrytego w płaszczu miecza.

\- Rotta, przestań, to nie ma sensu – powiedziała – ona…

\- Ach, masz rację, nic z tego nie będzie – odparł.

Od razu zorientowała się, że zupełnie opacznie ją zrozumiał. Nacisnął jeden z przycisków obok fotela. Pod stopami tańczącej Twi’lekanki otworzyła się zapadnia i dziewczyna, wśród wiwatów rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu, wpadła w położoną poniżej przepaść.  Zanim zapadnia zdążyła się zamknąć, Ahsoka nie namyślając się skoczyła w jej ślady. Usłyszała, że Rotta wykrzykuje coś w gniewie.

Przepaść zwężała się w coś w rodzaju zjeżdżalni, na koniec wyrzucając ją na piaszczyste podłoże sporej jaskini. Pełnej obgryzionych szkieletów, z gdzieniegdzie jeszcze cuchnącym mięsem. Tuż obok przerażonej Twi’lekanki. Wielkie wrota, położone po drugiej stronie jaskini skończyła się podnosić. Wyczuła go, zanim zobaczyła. Rancor też wyczuł łatwy łup i ruszył w ich stronę.

\- Trzymaj się za mną, mała – powiedziała do dziewczyny – to wyjdziesz tego cało.

Ponownie położyła dłonie na rękojeściach mieczy. Zdemaskuje się. Trudno, tu chodzi o życie. Nie tylko jej. Narazi Rottę, że ukrywa Jedi – przy tylu świadkach zawsze się znajdzie jakiś konfident. Niewielka strata, mały gnojek sam jest sobie winien.

Zapadnia na górze ponownie się otworzyła, na rancora spadł deszcz wystrzałów z blasterów. Ahsoka wiedziała, że to bezcelowe. Żaden z lekkich pistoletów i karabinów nie był w stanie przebić rancorowej skóry. Niemniej, przynajmniej na chwile odwróciło to jego uwagę. Wiedziała, że nie będzie to trwało wiecznie. Niemniej, była to ich szansa.

\- Słuchaj, mała – odwróciła się w kierunku przerażonej dziewczyny - Zrobisz, co ci powiem. Bez pytań, nie mamy czasu – dziewczyna skinęła głową - Biegnij w jego stronę i jak będziesz w pobliżu, skocz. Najwyżej jak potrafisz

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale” – zauważyła, że rancor przestał się przejmować wystrzałami i znowu zaczął węszyć za posiłkiem, najwyraźniej był wcześniej specjalnie głodzony - nie mamy na to czasu. Po prostu zaufaj mi. To – wskazała ręką na ogryzione szkielety – jest alternatywa

Twi’lekanka rozpoczęła bieg, rancor ruszył w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna wyskoczyła tak, jak jej mówiła. Może trochę za wcześnie, może trochę zbyt nisko. W końcu nie każdy jest Togrutą. Ahsoka skoncentrowała się, za pomocą Mocy przeniosła nastolatkę nad wyciągniętą łapą rancora. Dziewczyna była chyba bardziej zaskoczona od bestii. Ta ostania jednak otrząsnęła się szybko. Skoro jedna ze zdobyczy uciekła, skoncentrowała się na Ahsoce. Togrutanka na to czekała. Ponownie używając Mocy, rzuciła w ślepia potwora piasek zalegający podłogę jaskini. Oślepiony rancor ryknął, ale nie zwracała już na to uwagi. Obiła się od podłogi, potem od ściany jaskini i następnie, wspomagać się Mocą, kopnęła bestię z całą mocą w głowę. Rancor lekko się zachwiał i oparł o przeciwległą ścianę, ale na więcej nie liczyła. Wylądowała za jego plecami i zaczęła biec, ile sił w nogach, po drodze chwyciła za rękę ciągle będącą w szoku Twi’lekankę.

\- Biegnij, idiotko – rzuciła.

Na szczęście nie musiała tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Po chwili znalazły się za podniesionymi wrotami. W samą porę, bo rancor otrząsnął się po uderzeniu rozpoczął bieg w ich stronę. Ahsoka zlokalizowała panel kontrolny i ponownie „zdalnie” wcisnęła przycisk. Miała nadzieję, że tego, jak operowała Mocą nikt nie zauważył. W każdym razie posługiwanie się nią było w ciemnej jaskini trudniejsze do zobaczenia niż święcące ostrza mieczy świetlnych, więc pewnie się nie zdemaskowała. Wrota spadły rankorowi tuż przed nosem. Rozległo się jego wycie spotęgowane akustyką jaskini. I walenie w drzwi. Które wyglądały solidnie, ale…

\- Idziemy, szybko – wskazała na schody na końcu jaskini – mło…

\- Hera – dziewczyna wyszeptała – Hera Syndulla. Dzięki za…

\- Fulcrum, do usług –powiedziała – a z podziękowaniami to jednak bym poczekała. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy z tych Syndullów, pomyślała.

Drzwi na końcu schodów były na szczęście otwarte. Gdy wyszła, otoczył ją tłum bywalców pałacu. Klepali ją po ramieniu, gratulowali. Jeden z nadzorców, Rodianin, złapał Herę i rzucił ją na ziemię, w powietrzu świsnął energetyczny bat. Tego już było za wiele. Ahsoka chwyciła go mocno w nadgarstku, chrupnęła kość- Moc to w końcu silny sprzymierzeniec, bat upadł na ziemię, nie czyniąc Twi’lekance krzywdy. Z boku podchodził Trandoshianin, tym razem z energetyczną piką. Nie zastanawiając się pchnęła pierwszego w tłum, wyskoczyła, kopnęła Trandoshianina z półobrotu. Wydarzenia ostatnich paru minut sprawiły, że przestała się kontrolować. Poza tym nie lubiła tej rasy, z powodu zadawnionych urazów. Cios był na tyle silny, że odrzucił przeciwnika na przeciwległy filar. Coś chrupnęło, jego bezwładne ciało osunęło się na ziemię, na kolumnie pozostała spora plama krwi. Inni nie czekali na swoją kolej, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Jednocześnie wyciągając wszelakie noszone ze sobą uzbrojenie.

Więc to tak się skończy – pomyślała Togrutanka, po raz kolejny tego dnia kładąc ręce na rękojeściach mieczy ukrytych pod płaszczem – jest ich tylu, że to będzie to raczej kwestia sekund bardziej niż minut. Zginę na tej zapyziałej, pokrytej piaskiem planecie. Zapomniana przez wszystkich. Zginę w obronie tej dziewczyny, którą po mojej śmierci ponownie rzucą rancorowi na pożarcie. Nawet ciekawe, że w ogóle nic a nic nie żałuję tego, co teraz zrobiłam…

Rozmyślania przerwał jej donośny głos Rotty. Kilka gwałtownie wykrzyczanych w hutteskim słów sprawiło, że wszyscy jak na komendę schowali swoje uzbrojenie. Powagę i respekt słów Rotty wsparły dwa droidy IG-85, każdy z blasterm E-5.  Po kilku kolejnych gniewnych komendach, sala opustoszała.

Ahsoka oparła się o ścianę, wzięła głęboki oddech. Po raz kolejny się udało, po raz kolejny…, Ale ten zapas szczęścia kiedyś się wyczerpie.

Lewitujący fotel z młodym Huttem zbliżył się do dziewczyny. - No, piękna, aleś narobiła. Masz talent. A ja muszę teraz posprzątać. Nie żeby osobiście, ale…

\- Rozumiem, że już tu nie jestem mile widziana?

\- Och, nic nie rozumiesz – machnął lekceważąco ręką - Oczywiście, że jesteś tu mile widziana. Zawsze i o każdej porze. Mój dług, mój wybór – roześmiał się. Natomiast mamy tu jeszcze jeden problem – wskazał na Herę.

\- Nie ważysz się, Rotta, wrzucić jej tam jeszcze raz. Nigdy więcej. Żadnej Twi`lekanki!

\- Zapominasz, że jesteśmy odporni na wasze „sztuczki”?

Zmitygowała się. to

\- Rotta, ty tu jesteś gospodarzem. Ja… ja mogę cię tylko prosić.

\- A, jak prosisz, to Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – skłonił głowę – żadnej Twi`lekanki więcej.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu, mam do ciebie słabość.

\- I jak poproszę, żebyś skończył z niewolnictwem, to też się zgodzisz?

Echo jego śmiechu długo odbijało się od ścian opuszczonej komnaty.

\- Nie, moja droga – to co się tyczy rozrywki, to jedno. Znajdziemy sobie inne ciekawe zajęcia. Ale wiesz, ja tu biznes prowadzę, więc rozumiesz…

\- Nie rozumiem – pokręciła głową – ale jestem tu tylko gościem. Czyli, co z tą tutaj teraz? – wskazała na nastolatkę – tancerka z niej marna. Wypuścisz ją?

\- Ona jest twoja. Taki zwyczaj. Każdy, kto wskoczy i sobie wyciągnie, tego jest.

\- I wielu skacze?

\- Zdarza się. Co prawda do dzisiaj to nikt nie wyszedł żywy – roześmiał się - mimo to próbują. Chciwość przesłania im rozum. One są sporo warte. Znaczy, te normalne, nie taka wstydliwa, pozbawiona talentu anomalia. Ale za nią też możesz wziąć dobrą cenę. Nie każdemu to przeszkadza.

\- Jestem teraz właścicielką niewolników? Czyli mogę z nią zrobić, co chcę, na przykład od razu ją uwolnić?

\- Twoja własność, twój wybór, moja droga. Ale to nie byłoby mądre. Taka atrakcyjna nastolatka może tu łatwo popaść w ponowną niewolę. Powiedziałbym nawet, że zbyt łatwo. A twojej własności, gwarantowanej przez Huttów, nikt nie ruszy. Potem, jak najbardziej możesz ją uwolnić. Wystarczy na jej akcie własności wbić „kod wolności”, kaszka z robaczkami. Zaraz każę przygotować odpowiednie dokumenty

\- To naprawdę konieczne?

\- Oczywiście, piękna – wszystko musi być legalnie załatwione, tym bardziej jak będziesz ją chciała uwolnić - popatrzył na Twi`lekankę. – Nie popieram tego pomysłu, to wyrzucanie pieniędzy w bahncie odchody, ale to twój wybór.

\- To jak będą gotowe, daj mi znać. I żeby przygotowali mój pojazd. Jak rozumiem, już naprawiony? – Zapragnęła jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nawet gdyby to miało narazić ją na inne niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Już wyjeżdżasz? – Wyglądał wyraźnie na zmartwionego – pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz tu wrócić.

\- Pamiętam – odpowiedziała, jednocześnie solennie sobie przysięgając, że jak tylko będzie mogła, będzie takiej gościny unikać. - Hera – zwróciła się do dziewczyny – poza nieumiejętnością tańca, masz jakieś ukryte talenty?

\- Pilot – odpowiedziała – jestem pilotem, do usług.

\- To chyba będę miała dla ciebie ciekawą propozycję.

 

**Ord Mantell, około 10 lat po rozkazie 66**

\- Słyszałem o panu wiele dobrego. Podobno podejmie się pan każdego zlecenia. Podkreślam, każdego.

\- Oczywiście, o ile cena będzie odpowiednia.

\- Tak jak rozmawialiśmy wstępnie. Czy zaproponowana cena jest „odpowiednia?

\- Wygląda dobrze, ale jak na razie nie wiem nic na temat zlecenia – tu poprawił kapelusz – więc trudno mi też ocenić dokładnie tak bez szczegółów.

\- Dobrze, więc tak – wziął głęboki oddech - nasza organizacja ma określoną reputację i prowadzi szczególny rodzaj biznesu. W ryzyko jego prowadzenia wliczone są straty. Niemniej, straty materialne, nie straty prestiżu. Czarne Słońce może przymknąć oko na drobne straty w bilansie, ale nie może sobie pozwolić, aby panowało przekonanie, że można nas bezkarnie okradać czy psuć nasze przedsięwzięcia – widząc, że rozmówca nie przerywa, kontynuował. - Mieliśmy swego rodzaju „incydenty”. Bardzo źle wpłynęły na nasz wizerunek. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Tylko że kilka wysłanych ekip nie wróciło. Inni okazali się nielojalni. I tutaj pomyśleliśmy o panu. Żeby położyć temu kres. Jeżeli możliwe, chcemy sprawcę żywego. Od żywego zawsze można wyciągnąć rekompensatę, od trupa nie. W ostateczności zawsze można użyć delikwenta jako przykładu dla innych. Nie ma Pan z tym problemu?

\- Nie, to wasza sprawa, ale dalej nie wiem, o kogo chodzi. Nie ma to związku z klanem Huttów? Te ostatnie wydarzenie, dosyć przykre, czyż nie? Dosyć głośne.  Lub jakieś zadawnione sprawy? Inna konkurencja? Potrzebuję danych do oszacowania kosztów… i stopnia komplikacji zlecenia.

\- Huttowie… faktycznie ostatnio mieliśmy pewne drobne – nie, nie całkiem drobne – nieporozumienia. Szczególnie z tym nowym gnojkiem. Czy tu też by się pan podjął, bo jeżeli tak to oczywiście…

\- Nie – i mężczyzna powiedział to spokojnym tonem, lekko się uśmiechając – nie dlatego że to za skomplikowane, tylko dlatego że was nie stać.

\- Pan chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z obrotów, jakie mamy, i z…

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę. Inaczej bym nie mówił, że was nie stać.

\- W takim razie zostawmy. To nie Huttowie, konkurencja też nie. Tyle wiemy. To taki samotny, powiedzmy, „samotny rancor”. Znaczy ona. Mamy hologram. Niewyraźny, ale daje pewne przesłanki. Nie ma za wielu tej rasy w galaktyce.

Włączył odtwarzanie obrazu. Cad Bane uśmiechnął się, widząc znajome lekku w niebiesko-białe paski.

\- Tyle wystarczy, przyjmuję to zlecenie. A co do ceny, to jak się umówiliśmy, tylko nie wpisujecie sumy na czeku. Sam wypiszę, po wykonaniu zadania. Tak, dokładnie tak – odparł, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy rozmówcy - Tyle to będzie kosztować. Chyba, że znajdziecie kogoś innego, kto wam wykona tę robotę taniej, ale osobiście szczerze wątpię. A dlatego tyle, że ja wiem, jaki w tym zleceniu jest haczyk, a wy nie macie o tym pojęcia. To jak?

\- Oczywiście, zgadzamy się. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, Czarne Słońce potrafi sobie poradzić z bilansem i nieprzewidywanymi wydatkami. Kogoś innego za taką propozycję byśmy przysmażyli w reaktorze, ale pana reputacja i uczciwość biznesowa w połączeniu z legendarną skutecznością... Liczy się rezultat, rozumiem też, że cena, którą pan wypisze, będzie adekwatna do włożonych wysiłków i stopnia skomplikowania zadania? Jeżeli tak, to jesteśmy umówieni.

Rozmówca skinął głową, nasuwając kapelusz na oczy. Praca, nie dość, że zapowiadała się na ciekawą, to będzie również przyjemnością.

 

 

**Orbita Nal Hutta, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie**

\- Zabić ją! – to i dźwięk przełączania blasterów z trybu ogłuszania wyrwało dziewczynę z otępienia.

I wtedy coś się w niej odblokowało, i pękło jednocześnie. Narastające od czasów rozkazu 66 i straty wszystkich najbliższych - mistrza Plo i Anakina - ukrywane żal, złość, wściekłość tłumiona przez lata, eksplodowała teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.

Pierwszy z piratów nie zauważył nawet, co go zabiło. Kolejnych dwóch zdążyło nawet unieść broń do strzału, następny nawet zdołał nacisnąć spust, tyko po to, aby zginąć od odbitego wystrzału. I kolejni, aż do końca śluzy. Po bardzo krótkiej chwili nie było już żywych piratów na pokładzie. Ostatni rzucił broń, usiłując otworzyć drzwi. Odwrócił się, zasłaniając rękami głowę – nie, proszę…

Kiedyś, kiedyś to by wystarczyło. Ale nie dziś. Jeden ruch miecza i kolejne ciało bezwładnie zwaliło się na podłogę.

Ale to jeszcze za mało. Jeszcze nie koniec. Czas na tego, który jest za to wszystko współodpowiedzialny. Właz zamykający śluzę abordażową nie był wielką przeszkodą dla Mocy, ustąpił prawie bez wysiłku. Podejrzanie bez wysiłku.

Tak jak się spodziewała.

\- Hondo!

 Skoczyła, zamierzając się do ciosu. Ale on nie sięgnął po broń. Niestety. To by wiele ułatwiło. Stał, wpatrując się w monitor. Widział, co się stało. Spokojnie czekał na nieuniknione. Ostrze zatrzymało się centymetr od jego czaszki. Nagły błysk w jej głowie – co ty robisz, dziewczyno, nie jesteś taka ja oni… Mężczyzna powoli obrócił głowę.

\- Ahsoko Tano – wyszeptał głosem pozbawionym emocji – jesteś z siebie dumna? Zabijesz mnie teraz tak jak ją?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo bym chciała – wycedziła - ale nie. Ty… Ty jesteś tak samo odpowiedzialny jak ja za, to się stało. I też będziesz musiał z tym żyć. Zejdź mi z oczu!

Zgasiła miecz. Potem błyskawicznie złapała go za kamizelkę i, używając Mocy, wyrzuciła przez śluzę na pokład statku pasażerskiego. Zamknęła właz i rozłączyła obydwa pojazdy. Usiadła za sterami, wybrała pierwsze koordynaty z preselekcjowanej listy.

Okręt skoczył w nadprzestrzeń. Ahsoka puściła stery i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

 

Hondo powoli wstał, krzyki pasażerów, przerażonych tym, co się stało prawie do niego nie docierały. Plecy, którymi upadł na ścianę bolały, ale mimo wszystko Ahsoka nie rzuciła nim tak, żeby zabić. „Będziesz musiał z tym żyć” dźwięczało mu w uszach. Tak, będzie musiał. Ale najpierw trzeba przeżyć. Teraz, gdy jego własny okręt odleciał wraz z aparaturą zagłuszającą, kapitan z pewnością wysłał wezwanie o pomoc i pewnie w ich kierunku leci kilka jednostek imperialnych.

 Minął ciała swoich podwładnych i podszedł do zwłok dziewczyny. Katooni leżała na brzuchu, na plecach było widać paskudną raną po mieczu świetlnym, który przeciął jej rdzeń kręgowy. Jej własna broń leżała tuż obok. Miecz świetlny dawno zapomnianych Jedi, kiedyś warty fortunę na czarnym rynku. Hondo pochylił się i podniósł martwe ciało swojej wychowanki. Tak, Ahsoka miała rację – jestem za to odpowiedzialny nie mniej niż ona. Z Katooni na rękach skierował się w stronę kapsuł ratunkowych, nikt z pasażerów nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać. Jeżeli będzie miał szczęście, dotrze do najbliższej planety zanim zjawią się imperialni. Dopiero gdy oddalał się od statku, we wnętrzu kapsuły, jakiś głos wewnątrz jego głowy próbował zwrócić mu uwagę, że zostawił na pokładzie cenny miecz Jedi. Ale w tej chwili nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Biuro zarządu XII floty Imperium, tydzień później.**

Wszystko jasne, majorze – porucznik Pluock podał przygotowany holoraport kobiecie w białym mundurze Imperialnej SB – Jedi, Togruta, biało niebieskie lekku – mamy wszystkie zeznania pasażerów, szczegóły są w raporcie – pasuje dokładnie do listy poszukiwanych jako ta, jak jej tam…

\- Shaak Ti – przerwała mu – taaak. Pasuje. Ostatni Togruta-Jedi, który przeżył. Pasuje też do wcześniejszych raportów z tej zapyziałej planety, której nazwy nie chce mi się nawet pamiętać. Pasuje aż za bardzo i jest aż za bardzo oczywiste. Tak oczywiste, że aż podejrzane.

\- Czy wy w tej Imperialnej SB nie przesadzacie? Nie jest to jakaś paranoja? – Wtrącił się stojący obok imperialny Inkwizytor. Relacje świadków…

\- Paranoja – kobieta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, było w nich coś takiego, że Inkwizytor cały skulił się w sobie. Porucznik pierwszy raz widział przestraszonego inkwizytora i bardzo w tym momencie zapragnął być jak najdalej od tej dwójki – być może, być może. Ale, w końcu, za to nam płacą. Niemniej – zawiadom Mustafar o sytuacji i poinformuj swojego przełożonego, że trzymam rękę na pulsie. Co do świadków – u nas w Imperialnej SB mówimy – „kłamie jak naoczny świadek” – zresztą zobaczcie – lekku krótkie, lekku do pasa, lekku do samych stóp, białe w niebieskie pasy, seledynowe w czarne. Echhh…

\- Niemniej, śledztwa dotyczycące Jedi są w gestii inkwizycji – próbował zaprotestować inkwizytor, ale dziewczyna przerwała jego wypowiedź:

– Nie, mój drogi, są w gestii tego, kto je prowadzi skutecznie. Szczególnie, gdy chodzić może o starych znajomych – tu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Ale zawsze możesz się poskarżyć Imperatorowi, czyż nie? A skoro to mamy wyjaśnione, to poruczniku, proszę przekopać wszystkie dostępne raporty, ten okręt piratów nie mógł sobie ot tak zniknąć, musiał gdzieś wylądować, tankować, zostać sprzedany itp. Jednym słowem, masz mi znaleźć punkt zaczepienia – na wczoraj. Proszę zaangażować do tego tyle osób, ile będzie potrzeba. Czas jest tutaj naszym wrogiem.

 

 

**Star Destroyer Redoutable, dwa tygodnie od zdarzenia na orbicie Nal Hutta**

 - Proszę, proszę, wszystkie te zdarzenia układają się w logiczną całość - kobieta w śnieżnobiałym mundurze Imperialnej SB była wyraźnie zadowolona. - Nie potrzeba inkwizycji – dodała patrząc na przydzieloną jej nową inkwizytorkę – Jedi, którzy przeżyli wykończą się sami.

\- Nie radziłabym nie doceniać potęgi inkwizycji – odparła zaczepiona – lord Vad…

\- Tak, tak, lord Vader, oczywiście – tutaj ścisnęła usta, przywołując bolesne wspomnienia z przeszłości. - Ale, z całym szacunkiem, lord Vader to całkiem inna liga niż wy, marne popierdółki.

Inkwizytorka mimowolnie sięgnęła po znajdujący się na plecach miecz, po chwili wahania jednak opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała.

\- Kiedyś – wysyczała – kiedyś odpowiesz za te słowa, ale na dziś rozkazy są inne.

\- Och, ktoś odpowie wcześniej niż myślisz, z pewnością – uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze – tymczasem, poruczniku, proszę o raport podsumowujący to, co już wiemy.

\- Tak więc – blady jak ściana młody mężczyzna, który nawet nie ukrywał, że chciałby być jak najdalej od tych dwóch kobiet, do tego jeszcze musiał trzymać podejrzanie ciężką teczkę przełożonej – pani major, to ostatnie zdarzenie wyjaśnia te dziwne przypadki z ostatniego półrocza. Na osiem napadów w sześciu przypadkach obyło się bez najmniejszych ofiar, w dwóch zaś wymordowano załogi – w tym jednym zdarzeniu również pasażerów. Wszystkich, bez wyjątku, kobiety, dzieci – i tylko w tych przypadkach dosłownie niszczono wszelkie zapisy. Do tej pory tutejsze służby uważały, że nie należy łączyć tych przypadków, że ktoś po prostu podkłada staremu Hondo świnię, chcąc go wrobić w cudze winy. Bo naraził się wielu, Huttowie, Czarne Słońca, Kartele… - khem – przerwał, widzą wbity w siebie wzrok dwóch kobiet. - W każdym razie, skracając tę długą historię do niezbędnego minimum, teraz wszystko jest jasne. Ta mała musiała publicznie zrobić coś z Mocą i bojąc się rozpoznania, wolała wyeliminować wszelkich świadków. Ta Tholotianka, jedna z młodych Jedi, zbyt młodych, aby w czasie rozkazu 66 mieć status padawana i znaleźć się w ewidencji. Ale ostatnim razem trafiła na lepszego Jedi od siebie – taki jej pech.

\- Jej pech, nasze szczęście – przerwała mu major – wracając do poszukiwań, to wiemy, że ślady prawie nam się urwały. Prawie. Co nie znaczy, że całkowicie. Każdy, kto chce zniknąć, uważa, że Coruscant jest do tego idealnym miejscem. I wystarczyło śledzić z większą uwagą ruch przyjezdnych do stolicy, aby koniec końców naszą zgubę odnaleźć. Dokładnie to prawie odnaleźć, bo udało nam się zlokalizować obszar, gdzie obecnie przebywa. I dlatego właśnie tam lecimy.

\- Ok – przerwała inkwizytorka, sięgając po komunikator – zawiadomię siostry i braci, i lorda Vadera, będziemy potrzebować wsparcia, w końcu mistrzyni z rady… I musimy wziąć ją żywcem, rozkazy są tutaj jasne.

\- Poczekaj, chwilkę, mała, nie będziemy na razie nikogo informować – a ty, Pluock, otwórz moją teczkę. Tobie mówiłam, poczekaj!

Komunikator, wyrwany Mocą z ręki inkwizytorki, poszybował w kierunku dłoni pani major. Złapawszy go, rzuciła nim o podłogę i zmiażdżyła pod butem.

\- Jedi! – krzyknęła inkwizytorka – Jedi w Imperialnej SB!

\- Nie mogę być Jedi, mała, bo Jedi już nie ma – odparła spokojnie, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie zadowolenia.

Tym razem inkwizytorka sięgnęła po broń bez wahania. Ale nie zdołała jej nawet włączyć. Z otwartej teczki wyskoczył miecz i wylądował precyzyjnie w ręce pani major.  Zapłonęło błękitne ostrze, kierowane wprawną ręka prosto w serce inkwizytorki. Ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię. Porucznik sięgnął po blaster.

\- Wystarczy – powiedziała dziewczyna – nic nie widziałeś co zaszło, wyszedłeś do kantyny po kaf.

\- Tak – powtórzył automatycznie – nic nie widziałem, wyszedłem do kantyny po kaf.

 

Gdy została sama, uklęknęła i włączyła komunikator. Pewne rzeczy jednak muszą zostać zakomunikowane. Na holoprzekazie ukazała się znana w całej galaktyce postać w szacie z kapturem.

\- Co cię niepokoi, moja droga? – zapytał Palpatine łagodnym głosem.

\- Lord Vader i jego podwładni – nie mogła nic ukrywać. Nie przed Imperatorem. - Ich rozkazy stały w sprzeczności z moim zadaniem.

-Czyżby? – ton głosu nie zmienił się w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Oni chcieli pojmać tego Jedi żywcem, co stoi w sprzeczności z waszymi wytycznymi.

\- Och, biedny lord Vader – ciągle żywi jakieś płonne nadzieje. Musimy go przed nimi chronić. To twoje zadanie. Ten Jedi – niezależnie od twoich podejrzeń – musi zginąć. Ciało musi zniknąć. Bez śladu. Jak wszelkie związane z tą sprawą akta. Nie będziemy niepokoić lorda Vadera takimi drobnostkami. Dla jego własnego dobra. Czy za tobą, moja droga, leży martwy inkwizytor?

\- Tak, wasza wysokość, zabiłam ją, bo stała na drodze mojej misji. Zrobiłam co zrobiłam, gdyż stanowiła zagrożenie. Nic wielkiego.

 - Nie widzę śladów walki, nic wielkiego powiadasz, moja droga… widać tamta nie nadawała się na inkwizytora, ech, straszni dziś trudno o właściwy personel – nagle zmienił ton głosu na suchy i lodowaty, z miłego starszego pana nie pozostał żaden ślad – tak więc nie zawiedź mnie i udowodnij, że nie pomyliłem się dziesięć lat temu. I pamiętaj, że w porównaniu z lordem Vaderem nie masz dla mnie żadnej wartości. Żebyś sobie nie robiła najmniejszych złudzeń.

 

**Coruscant, dzielnica uciech. Prywatne studio będące jednym z punktów kontaktowych Rebelii.**

Zawsze czuła się tutaj bezpieczna. Pomieszczenie opłacone było, jak co roku na rok z góry, dyskretna obsługa, brak zbędnych pytań. Nikt się nie dziwi, że przychodzą różni „klienci”. Niemniej zawsze wizyta tutaj łączyła się z dużą dozą zażenowania, te wszystkie szepty za placami, mimochodem rzucane spojrzenia. No i ten strój, odpowiedni do tutejszej profesji. Trudno, w końcu to jej wybór.

Rozbłysło światło komunikatora – bezpieczna linia od starego znajomego, coś czego nie powinna ignorować. Zresztą, nigdy nie dzwonił bez powodu. Już się kiedyś boleśnie przekonała.

\- Hej, ogoniasta – słyszałem o twoich problemach.

\- Ogoniasta? Już nie jestem piękna jak kiedyś? – wiedziała, że lubił takie przekomarzanie.

\- No, ogoniasta, czyli piękna, wszystkie ogoniaste są śliczne, przecież ci tłumaczyłem.

\- I dlatego czasami wrzucasz Twi’lekanki do jamy rancora, Rotta?

–- Och tam, zaraz wrzucam. Nie wrzucam, odkąd poprosiłaś mnie żebym tego nie robił. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że wskoczysz tam za tą zieloną niedojdą. Ostatnio wrzuciłem tam tylko jedną taką łysą, zresztą też Twoją starą znajomą, tę co kiedyś chciała ci uciąć łeb. Nie dziękuj. Miałem ją w szczególnej pamięci.

\- Łysą… przerwała, blednąc na twarzy – ej, miałeś nie wrzucać… Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć… szlag!

 - Nie denerwuj się tak. Obiecałem, że Twi’lekanek nie będę wrzucał, nie że tak w ogóle, to raz. No, Togruty też bym nie wrzucił (przezornie nie dodał, że głównie dlatego, że za dużo kosztują). I nie masz co mi tutaj robić wyrzutów, w rezultacie to tylko musiałem nowego rancora kupić, tyle mi z tego przyszło

\- Czyli jest cała i zdrowa?

\- Ten tego… cała jeszcze jest. Powiedzmy. Zdrowa… no niekoniecznie. Pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina – zaśmiał się - ale o tym potem. Najważniejsze, bo zapomnę, po co się z tobą komunikuję. Jest na ciebie kontrakt.

\- Też mi coś nowego. Na każdego z nas jest. Ale ja na szczęście oficjalnie nie żyję.

\- Nie, nie taki kontrakt. Czarne słońca. Jeden złapany się wygadał, jak się mu boczków przypiekło. I innych organów. Nie lekceważ tego. Ja oczywiście ze swej strony dołożę starań i środków, żeby pana, co przyjął zapis ukrzywdzić, ale łatwe to nie będzie. Wiesz, w końcu to Cad Bane.

Cad Bane – Ahsoka odchyliła się na fotelu- jakby nie miała na głowie innych zmartwień. To nie była wiadomość z gatunku tych, które umilają resztę dnia. Cad był ostatnią osobą, którą można ignorować. Chyba rzeczywiście będzie się musiała bardziej pilnować. I jeszcze ten oficer z ISB… Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Przekonanie do niego Rotty nie powinno być problemem.

 

**Coruscant, biuro łączności XII floty**

 - Poruczniku Pluock, opowie mi pan teraz wszystko z detalami – głos lorda Vadera był spokojny i stonowany. – Zatajanie istotnych informacji może mieć poważne konsekwencje.

\- Ależ – Pluock przełknął ślinę – Lordzie Vader – powiedziałem wszystko z detalami, jest w raporcie.

\- Być może, poruczniku, być może – zbliżył dłoń do jego głowy – a być może ktoś inny kazał ci powiedzieć inną wersję zdarzeń. Sztuczki Jedi. Ale ja się dowiem prawdy – radzę się nie opierać. Dla swojego własnego dobra.

Po chwili już wiedział wszystko. Wydobył z umysłu porucznika wszystkie wspomnienia, w tym obraz pani major. Sidious, z pewnością Sidious jak zwykle, – ale tym razem jest krok do przodu. Odnalezienie Imperialnego oficera z SB nie będzie problemem – czekał na to dziesięć lat, cierpliwość się opłaciła.

 

 

**Coruscant, doki zaplecza XII floty**

 Pani major była przerażona. Nie, to złe określenie. Była sparaliżowana strachem. Nie był on spowodowany jedynie faktem, że unosiła się nad ziemią i Moc zaciskała się na jej szyi. To stojąca obok, plecami do niej, postać w czarnym płaszczu i za dużym hełmie sprawiała, że porzuciła choćby najmniejszą myśl o oporze czy sięgnięciu po miecz.

\- Lordzie Vader – wysyczała, łapiąc oddech – nie rozumiem, ja mam swoje rozkaz…

\- Ach, tak, rozkazy. Oczywiście. Wszak wszyscy służymy Imperatorowi – nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy do niej mówił. Lekko zacisnął uścisk. – Kwestią pozostaje jakość naszej służby. I lojalności. Ale komu ja to tłumaczę, przecież ty nie wiesz, co to lojalność.

\- Słu.. Służę wiernie Imperatorowi – uścisk na gardle zmalał – wszystko, co zrobiłam, łącznie z zabiciem twojej inkw…

\- Nie pytam cię o sprawy nieistotne – przerwał jej wypowiedź – pytam cię o tą Togrutę, którą ścigasz od dłuższego czasu. I nie będę powtarzał pytania.

\- Ale… Impera…

Uścisk na gardle znowu się zwiększył.

– Imperator – dobiegło spod maski – nasz stary, poczciwy Sheev. Jest daleko. I nie uratuje cię w tej chwili. I nie łudź się, że masz dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Tak, będzie na mnie zły, zapewne, ale on jest zły zawsze, żadna różnica. Więc podasz mi zaraz grzecznie namiary, więcej nie będę powtarzał. Wybór jest twój. Jeszcze.

Moc zaciskała się coraz mocniej wokół jej szyi – nie mam wyboru, pomyślała, nie, zawsze jest… Skąd on mnie do cholery zna? Skąd ta gadka o lojalności, nieważne…

\- Felu... Felucja – wycharczała. Poszukiwany Jedi jest na Felucji.

Uścisk na gardle całkowicie zniknął, tak samo jak unosząca ją Moc. Upadła na ziemię.

\- Dobra decyzja, pani major. Cieszy mnie twoja chęć do współpracy – czarny lord był wyraźnie zadowolony. – Jeszcze nieco konkretów, to spora planeta jest.

\- Lianna – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się – na tej planecie jest mój kontakt, który miał zebrać więcej szczegółów. To – wyjęła z kieszeni mały chip - to są dane, jak go odnaleźć.

Vader wziął chip w dłoń, szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego TIE. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się, kierując palec w jej kierunku.

\- Masz świadomość, że próba oszustwa z twojej strony była by bardzo nierozsądna? Jak też masz też świadomość, że zawracanie imperatorowi głowy naszą konwersacją jest bezcelowe?

Kiwnęła głową.

 – Oczywiście jest bezcelowe – pozwolisz mi przeżyć? Po tym wszystkim?

\- Twoje życie – powiedział odchodząc, nie obracając głowy – nie jest dla mnie warte tych pięciu minut reprymendy ze strony Imperatora. Na razie nie jest.

 

Ta nienawiść w jego głosie… Jakby to było coś osobistego, pani major zastanowiła się - Pogłoski krążyły, że mroczny lord to były Jedi, może go kiedyś znała? Przeleciała w pamięci listę poszukiwanych – nie, nic, żadne z nazwisk nie brzmiało na tyle znajomo. Poza jednym, chociaż nie, to było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, żeby to był Obi Wan. Chociaż… On podejrzewa, że poszukiwana to najwyraźniej Ahsoka, ostania osoba łącząca go z jego dawnym a obecnie martwym uczniem, Anakinem. Szuka jej, bo chce ja zabić, żeby się ostatecznie odciąć od przeszłości. Lub wręcz przeciwnie, żeby zyskać uczennicę, czego obawia się Imperator. Niemniej, nie oszukała go. Prawie. Chciał Togrutę, dostanie Togrutę. Może, przy odrobinie szczęścia to ona go zabije? Nie, trzeba myśleć realnie, na aż tyle szczęścia nie może liczyć. Trudno, poświęciła cel drugorzędny na rzecz wypełnienia misji. Właśnie, misji. Misji od lorda Sidiousa, który zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. A jestem już tak blisko – przypomniała sobie poranny raport.

 

Vader nastawiał parametry do skoku nadprzestrzennego. Dostał, co chciał, ale w Mocy były jakieś zawirowania, jakby istniała jeszcze jakaś inna prawda. Powiedziała mu prawdę, tego był pewny, natomiast czy całą… Śpieszył się, nie miał czasu na dłuższe przesłuchanie. W tych sprawach pośpiech był zalecany. Tę tutaj kiedyś zabije. Nie dziś, gdy jest cenna dla Palpatine’a. Nie jutro. Kiedyś, gdy przestanie być użyteczna. Gdy powinie jej się na czymś noga. Pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina i nie wybacza, tylko tłumi w sobie w oczekiwaniu na sposobność. Czekał dziesięć lat, może poczekać jeszcze kilka. A tamtej… Tamtej powie, że go zawiodła, że to wszystko, co się wydarzyło to przez nią. A potem nakłoni ją do współpracy.

Lub dziewczyna zginie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nal Hutta, podziemia pałacu Huttów**

Kilka dni o zapleśniałym wyrobie chlebopodobnym i stęchłej wodzie poczyniły cuda. Organizm praktycznie całkowicie oczyścił się z zatruwającego go alkoholu. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że sytuacja była ogólnie niewesoła. Wisiał przyczepiony energią do sufitu, całkowicie unieruchomiony. To, że jeszcze żył zawdzięczał prawdopodobnie temu, że jego „gospodarz” liczył na odzyskanie przynajmniej części zrabowanych dóbr. Przez dziesiątki lat trochę się tego nazbierało. Jak do tej pory, nikt go nie torturował ani nawet o nic nie wypytywał. Ale to się zmieni, tego był pewny. Tym bardziej, że od wczoraj przychodził ten gnojek… Nic nie mówił, tylko się przyglądał.

Zmitygował się. To nie żaden gnojek – kamizelka ze skóry rancora, komunikator, mały blaster, bicz energetyczny. I złe, zwężone wężowe oczy. Przypomniał sobie opowieści. Panicz Rotta, mały mutant, od trzech lat pilnujący miniaturowego wycinka huttciego biznesu. Z dużą skutecznością.

\- Widzę – powiedział mały Hutt – że znajduję pana w lepszym zdrowiu. Cieszy mnie to, panie Ohnaka – uśmiechnął się tak, że Hondo poczuł ciarki na plecach - Naprawdę, taka żywa legenda Zewnętrznych Rubieży, żeby tak się zeszmacić. Trochę to smutne. I, bez urazy, ale wybrać sobie na rozpoczęcie przygody z ostrym alkoholizmem Nal Huttę… Zdziwiłby się pan, jak wielu tutejszych bywalców pana nie lubi.

\- Taki kryzys drobny miałem, panie Rotta. Pan rozumie, to wszystko co…

\- To wszystko co się ostatnio wydarzyło, jest pokłosiem pana działalności, panie Ohnaka. Pan rozumie, że ciągle jest pan przy życiu tylko dlatego, że ciągle mamy jakąś tam iskierkę nadziei na odzyskanie choć części funduszy? To jest jasne?

\- Ach, profit – Hondo uśmiechnął się – tak do mnie mów, panie Rotta. Oczywiści, jak najbardziej z radością zwrócę, co będę mógł, ale sam pan rozumie, miałem pewne koszty, tak, duże koszty operacyjne, co…

\- Powstrzymajmy ten nonsens – Hutt był wyraźnie rozbawiony – zrobiliśmy bilans, doliczyliśmy odsetki. Kwota jest… poważna. Niektórzy mogliby za nią zabić. No ale, jest pan wśród przyjaciół – echo jego śmiechu rozniosło się po podziemiach.

\- Ach przyjaciół – popatrzył na krępujące go strumienie energii – oczywiście, jakbym mógł nie zauważyć.

\- Nawet pan nie wie – głos Rotty stał się cichy i zimny – jakich pan ma wypróbowanych przyjaciół. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to do wczoraj już by nam pan wyśpiewał wszystkie kryjówki i podał dostęp do wszystkich kont bankowych. Proszę mi wierzyć, sam by pan prosił, żebyśmy raczyli go wysłuchać.

\- Przyjaciół – Hondo był mocno zdziwiony – ach tak, mam przyjaciół, oczywiście. Wypróbowanych… - próbował domyślić się o kogo chodzi. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Ostatnio – kontynuował mały Hutt – wasza przyjaźń była narażona na pewną próbę. Radziłbym nie ciągnąć tego dalej. Zaniechać wszelakich retorsji, gdyby panu podobne głupie pomysły chodziły po głowie.

\- Ahsoka – Hondo zrozumiał – oczywiście, co się stało to suma moich błędów. Nie wracajmy do tego.

\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. Jednak, dla pańskiego dobra, radziłbym zapomnieć to imię i połączone z nim nazwisko.

\- Ale pan, panie Rotta, no no… – Hondo pokręcił głową – z pana reputacją, nie przypuszczałbym, że będzie pan tak wrażliwy na prośby i ma pan takie dobre serce…

\- Jeżeli – głos Hutta zmienił się, a Hondo miał wrażenie, że w lochach, mimo braku klimatyzacji zrobiło się mroźno – jeżeli wpadnie pan na pomysł aby komukolwiek rozpowiadać o moim jakoby dobrym sercu, lub, tej jak jej tam, wrażliwości, to bardzo szybko i dostatecznie boleśnie przekona się pan, jak bardzo był pan w błędzie. Tak samo w przypadku, gdyby przyszło panu na myśl, aby komukolwiek wspomnieć, że nasza wspólna znajoma żyje.

\- Nie no oczywiście, przecież nie miałby z tego żadnego zysku. A właśnie, jak już jesteśmy przy zyskach… To moje te, jakim tam, zobowiązania wobec klanu Huttów, to one też będą anulowane?

\- Panie Ohnaka – Hutt tym razem roześmiał się tak głośno, że echo jego głosu ponownie zadudniło po katakumbach – bądźmy poważni. To jest biznes i w grę wchodzą konkretne pieniądze. Odda pan, co pan zgromadził, w geście dobrej woli. Zobaczymy, ile brakuje. Potem damy panu zajęcie, kto wie, może i będzie z tego dla pana odpowiedni profit?

\- Profit – Hondo zamienił się w słuch - tak, profit. To właściwe słowo. Na czym ma to polegać?

\- Ma pan swoje kontakty, bywał pan tu i tam. Na Coruscant. Nie, proszę nie protestować, proszę pomyśleć o przyszłych zyskach. Potrzebujemy tam sprytnego rezydenta. I potrzebujemy odnaleźć kogoś, kogo odnaleźć nie jest łatwo.

 

**Coruscant, dolne poziomy**

Dolne poziomy Coruscant nie uchodziły za bezpieczne w czasach Republiki, Imperium też zrobiło niewiele, aby tę sytuację zmienić. Ale nawet w obszarach znanych powszechnie jako siedlisko elementu były rejony, gdzie największe miejscowe zakapiory bały się zapuszczać. Miejsca, gdzie obywatele znikali bez najmniejszego śladu. Jedno z takich miejsc właśnie rozbłyskało kolorowymi wyładowaniami zderzających się ze sobą mieczy świetlnych. Zielonych, niebieskich i białych.

Taniec ostrzy przerwał krótki, urwany krzyk i swąd przypalanego ciała. Jedna z walczących postaci odskoczyła, trzymając się za zranioną rękę. Rana na szczęście nie była poważna.

\- Zginiesz, Jedi – powiedziała trzymająca miecze o zielonym i niebieskim ostrzu kobieta w białym mundurze imperialnej SB.

\- Nie sądzę, Sithcie- odparła druga, poprawiając lekku w biało niebieskie paski – nie dzisiaj.

Ponownie zwarły się w walce. Wymiana ciosów nie była długa. I znowu kobieta w białym mundurze triumfowała. Tym razem rana jej przeciwniczki była poważniejsza.

\- Ahsoka, Ahsoka, nie jestem Sithem, jestem tylko imperialnym oficerem, który ma za zadanie eliminować takich jak ty. Tak, owszem, korzystam z każdej strony mocy, tak jest rozsądniej, ale że by tak od razu od Sithów wyzywać?

\- Tak się zastanawiam – odparła Ahsoka – czy jak wyprawią ci, Barrisso, pogrzeb ze wszystkimi honorami, to Ci ten śliczny biały mundurek zaszyją i wypiorą, czy też na tę okazję ubiorą cię w świeży komplet z magazynu?

\- Na szczęście z tobą nie będzie takich problemów – Barris uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – Ciebie się spopieli w krematorium i po problemie. Wymaże się ślady twojej egzystencji. Tym razem lista zabitych Jedi będzie odpowiadała prawdzie. Byłaś nie dosyć ostrożna, nosić ukryty miecz świetlny w pobliżu urzędów imperialnych, gdzie są detektory broni. Nie dosyć szczelnie zakrywać swoje togrutńskie montrale w stolicy, gdzie pełnio kamer…

\- A nie pomyślałaś, przemądrzały „imperialny oficerze”, że to wszystko tylko po to, żeby cię tu zwabić, bo to twoje deptanie po piętach zaczyna być uciążliwe…

\- I mam w to uwierzyć? Że dałaś się sama podejść celowo? Ale skoro to pułapka na mnie, to dlaczego byłaś aż tak głupia, żeby przyjść tu samemu…

\- A kto powiedział – przerwała jej Togrutanka – że ja tu jestem sama?

Kolejna postać zeskoczyła z pobliskiego dachu prawie bezszelestnie. Zalśniły dwa błękitne miecze. Barrissa była na tyle szybka, żeby obrócić się w kierunku nowego zagrożenia, jednakże za wolno, by zablokować dwa szybkie ciosy. Jedno niebieskie ostrze rozcięło ją od krocza aż po samą szyję. Bezwładne ciało upadło na ziemię.

\- Co tak długo, Ventress?

\- Nie ma za co, Ahsoka. Korki były – popatrzyła na leżące ciało – nikt mi nie powiedział, że to ta zdzira, byłabym szybciej. Jak sobie przypomnę… - kopnęła zwłoki z całej siły.

\- Ventress!!!

\- No co, trochę przyjemności mi się należy. Ponoć miałam mieć zapłacone, ale nie, tym razem to było gratis. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Rozliczenia na później, teraz musimy się stąd zbierać – i jeżeli można, to zapraszam na małą przejażdżkę. - Szybko przeszukała kieszenie Barris. – Nic, żadnych koderów, chipów, holonotatek, niby była taka pewna siebie, a jednak nic nie wzięła na nasze „spotkanie”.

\- Profesjonalistka – skwitowała Ventress – co do przejażdżki to chętnie, nie mam jakiś większych planów na wieczór. I chętnie coś zarobię, jak będzie sposobność. Najchętniej to bym gdzieś odpoczęła w jakiś komfortowych warunkach. Prawie dopiero co wyrzucili mnie ze zbiornika z bactą i to chyba po absolutnym minimum.

\- A to – Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – to się da ze sobą połączyć. Później znajdziemy ci nowy zbiornik.

 

 

**Wnętrze Nubian L, trasa nadprzestrzenna na Felucię**

\- No mała, nie powiem jestem pod wrażeniem. Z zewnątrz niepozorny, a tutaj takie luksusy, istne cacko – Ventress rozłożyła się na kanapie – naprawdę musisz mieć bogatych klientów?

\- Klientów? – Ahsoka była szczerze zdziwiona – jakich znowu…

\- No nie bądź taka skromna – przecież na takie cacko nie zarobisz naprawiając droidy. Co się zresztą dziwić, z Twoją figurą. Ja to w tym „biznesie” szans wielkich nie mam, wiesz, nie wyglądam najlepiej jak to mawiał twój mistrz. No, co tak rozdziawiasz paszczę, zdziwiona, że tak szybko dodała dwa do dwóch i wyszło cztery?

Ahsoka tylko pokręciła głową – myśl sobie, co chcesz, zresztą, przecież właśnie na Coruscant działała pod przykrywką luksusowej kurtyzany, więc co się dziwić. Zamiast kontynuować wątek i się tłumaczyć, wolała skierować rozmowę na inne tory.

\- A ty dalej jako łowca nagród? Ale żeby lecieć za Zewnętrzne Rubieże. I to jeszcze do Huttów, naprawdę, Ventress…

\- Tak wiem, zachowałam się jak ostatnia idiotka. Ale gdzie płacą lepiej takim jak ja? Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że to takie pamiętliwe, i że nagroda na mnie jest naprawdę spora – tyle lat minęło, nie mają ważniejszych problemów... I nagle, gdy wyciągają cię z celi i już myślisz, że zaraz wrzucą cię do jamy sarlacca, lądujesz w zbiorniku z bactą. Zbiornik ładują na statek, a przed samym lądowaniem, po zakończeniu tej krótkiej kuracji dostajesz dwa miecze świetlne, holonotatnik z mapą i parę niezbyt miłych słów na pożegnanie… Rozumiem, że podziękowania należą się tobie.

\- I wzajemnie Ventress, i wzajemnie. Wiesz, kiedyś obiecałam się za tobą wstawię u kanclerza. Nie wyszło. Ale teraz, jak się zgadaliśmy z Rottą, że jesteś u niego w „gościnie”, to była okazja, żeby spłacić tamten dług. Wstawiłam się za tobą, jak obiecywałam. Tylko u innego „kanclerza”.

\- Zgadałaś się z Rottą.... Ostatnią osoba, którą można by podejrzewać o bliską zażyłość z kimś takim jak ty. I tak po prostu mnie wypuścił, bo go poprosiłaś? Fajnych masz znajomych. Pogratulować.

\- No, tak po prostu, ma do mnie słabość, mówi, że jestem „zapachem jego dzieciństwa”, dozgonna wdzięczność i takie tam. Tak wiem, to Hutt, typowy przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Niemniej, mi nie odmawia drobnych przysług, dobry z niego dzieciak. W sumie to przecież twój znajomy również. To, jakby nie patrzeć, poznaliśmy się dzięki tobie. Stare dzieje, zresztą wiesz…

\- Taaa, no wiem. Choć naprawdę wolałabym nie wiedzieć i kontynuować tej „znajomości”. Czyli na dobre mi wyszło, że wolałam wtedy z Tobą pokonwersować, niż od razu ci obciąć tą skądinąd uroczą główkę. Jednak w przyszłości nie mam zamiaru więcej nadużywać więcej „gościny” panicza Rotty – wzdrygnęła się na same wspomnienie.

\- Coś poważnego?

\- Och, skądże. Standardowy zestaw huttciej gościnności – pobicia, złamania, uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych, przypalenia, rancor. Rzeczy, które lepiej lub gorzej leczy bacta. Ale dosyć o mnie. Jaka jest praca do wykonania? Na Felucji, to się domyślam.

\- Słusznie się domyślasz. Chodzi o pewną starą znajomą. Pewne urwane ślady. Wiadomość, którą miałam sprawdzić już dawno temu, ale nie było okazji. Twoja rola będzie polegała na sprawdzeniu, czy nie mamy do czynienia z pułapką. Zanim ja się ujawnię. I nie wiem, czy powinnam to mówić, ale nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Jesteśmy w tym razem.

\- Tak wiem, wiem. Panicz Rotta był w przypadku twojej osoby bardzo precyzyjny, bez obaw – machnęła ręką. – Bardzo wręcz precyzyjny w wyliczaniu tego, co mi wyrwie i w jakiej kolejność, jeżeli tobie coś się stanie. Czyli to ja mam sprawdzić, czy nie idziemy w pułapkę. Jak odnajdę rzeczoną osobę i jak poznam czy to ta, o którą chodzi?

\- A, to akurat najmniejsze z naszych zmartwień. W pewnym sensie, to jest też twoja znajoma. Prawdopodobnie, bo sto procent pewności nie mam, zatarte ślady, upływ lat. O ile to nie pułapka. Ale o tym to się zaraz przekonamy.

\- Pułapka, powiadasz? I ja mam pójść, i jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to ty się oddalisz nie niepokojona?

\- Och, Ventress – Ahsoka zrobiła słodką minę – pieniądze nie leżą na ulicy. Szczególnie takie, za jakie możesz zacząć nowe życie.  Musisz na nie uczciwie zarobić.


	4. Chapter 4

**Felucia**

Ahsoka miała rację – pomyślała Ventress. Mieszkaniec (lub mieszkańcy) tej enklawy w odludnej części planety mógł oszczędzać na luksusach, ale nie na zabezpieczeniach. Dezaktywowała do tej port dwa automatyczne blastery, cztery sensory ruchu i udało jej się wyznaczyć przejście w rozległym polu minowym. Dziedziniec krył niewielki domek, małe uprawne poletko… i dwa zamaskowane czterolufowe turbolasery na przeciwległych krańcach polany, jakich nie powstydziłby się imperialny krążownik. Ahsoka miała rację, powtórzyła w myślach – żeby nie lądować tu na dziedzińcu czy gdzieś w pobliżu, tylko niezauważalnie w oddaleniu. Ciekawe, czy znam tęgo, kto tu mieszka. Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiastowo

\- My się chyba znamy? – Usłyszała łagodny, kobiecy głos za swoimi plecami. Obróciła się powoli, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Uniosła wysoko ręce, żeby pokazać, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Togruta, w płaszczu, jaki nosili Jedi, z ręką niebezpiecznie blisko miecza świetlnego. – Oczywiście że się znamy, zabójczyni – głos utracił nieco ze swojej łagodności. – Czy jest na mnie aż tak wysoka cena, czy też może upadłaś tak nisko i bierzesz teraz każdą robotę jak popadnie?

\- Żadne z powyższych, mistrzyni, raczej chcę porozmawiać. To znaczy, nie ja, ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać. Wyglądasz jak za dawnych lat – dodała ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

\- Nie jak tania dziwka z imperialnych plakatów? - Jedi uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. – Domyślam się, że wiele osób chce sobie ze mną pokonwersować. Niech zgadnę – tajemniczy mroczny lord? Czy też może sam Imperator Palpatine? Ciągle potrzebuje konsultacji z członkinią rady? Po tylu latach?

\- Domyślam się, że ci wymienieni nie mieli by nic przeciw konwersacji z tobą, ale tym razem nie. Ktoś, kogo znałaś chce zamienić z tobą parę słów – mogę? – wskazała palcem na komunikator.

\- Ależ oczywiście - ręka mistrzyni pozostała w bliskości miecza – zapraszam. Ten „dawny znajomy” nie mógł się pofatygować osobiście?

\- Trochę się obawiała prowokacji – odparła Ventress naciskając komunikator. – W ostatnich czasach Jedi stali się jacyś podejrzliwi i nieufni, ciekawe dlaczego? – Nie mogła się powstrzymać od komentarza. - Ahsoka, możesz się pojawić, to faktycznie chyba ta osoba, której szukałaś.

 

Po krótkim powitaniu i wspólnym zjedzeniu kolacji, Ahsoka i Shaak Ti zostały w domu, Ventress taktownie wyszła na zewnątrz.

\- Więc jednak przeżyłaś, Ahsoka – powiedziała mistrzyni. - Naprawdę mnie to cieszy. I zadałaś sobie tyle trudu, przybywając tutaj z tą tam – ruchem głowy wskazała za okno. – Dziwnych znajomych sobie dobierasz, dziewczyno.

\- Takie czasy, mistrzyni – odparła Ahsoka – poza tym pomogła mi. Wtedy, kiedy najbardziej pomocy potrzebowałam, i teraz też. Zlikwidowała, nie – poprawiła się – zlikwidowaliśmy imperialnego oficera, który był na twoim tropie. I na moim.

\- Więc teraz zajmujesz się eliminowaniem imperialnych, w imię zemsty? Wiesz, zemsta nie jest…

\- Tak, wiem, zemsta to nie jest ścieżka Jedi. Tylko ja już nie jestem Jedi. Ale nie, to była raczej samoobrona, imperialna SB była też na moim tropie, więc załatwiliśmy dwie sprawy za jednym zamachem.

\- I do zlikwidowania oficera ISB musiałaś wynająć kolejnego zabójcę?

\- Tak, bo ten oficer – słowa utknęły jej w gardle – to była Offe. Barris Offe…

\- Przyjaciółka, która cię zdradziła…

\- Tak, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko – ja – głos jej się załamał – ja zabiłam też małą Katooni, tę Tholothiankę, która kiedyś ratowała mi życie. Z młodzików – Shaak skinęła głową na znak, że wie o kogo chodzi. - To wszystko co się z tym wiąże, że ona przyłączyła się do piratów Hondy, którzy ją zapewne uratowali z rozkazu 66, to że rabowała innych i zabijała, nie usprawiedliwia mnie. Powinnam…

\- Chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda, Ahsoka.

\- Mówisz jak Jedi! – Ahsoka uderzyła pięścią w stół - No tak, przecież. Wybacz, mistrzyni… Ja powinnam to inaczej rozegrać. To mi się śni po nocach. To się działo za szybko, jej reszta towarzyszy strzelała do mnie, ja myślałam, że ją rozbroję, miała przyjąć cios na paradę, ale… - ukryła twarz w dłoniach – nie zasłoniła się, przecież ona dopiero rozpoczynała trening, gdy przyszedł rozkaz 66… To był moment. Mechaniczne cięcie…

\- Zrobiłaś to, by ratować innych, Ahsoka. Nie obwiniaj się. Ona wiedziała, w co się pakuje – ale widzę, że wydarzyło się coś jeszcze.

Ahsoka popatrzyła Shaak Ti prosto w oczy

– Tak, zaraz potem. Poczułam straszny gniew. I wściekłość. Wymordowałam piratów. Wszystkich. Nawet tych, co się chcieli poddać. To przyszło z ciemnej strony, jak myślę. I nie, nie usprawiedliwiaj mnie, mistrzyni. Zrobiłam, co zrobiłam, i będzie to mnie gryzło do końca. To było złe i trzeba mieć tego świadomość.

Mistrzyni tylko skinęła głowa w milczeniu. Ahsoka kontynuowała.

\- Ciemna strona dodaje siły. Tak, tak to czułam. Wyrzuciłam Mocą właz. Zaryglowany właz od śluzy desantowej, który normalnie trzeba ciąć kilka minut mieczem. Czułam się taka potężna… Ale… potem się powstrzymałam. Powstrzymałam przed zabiciem kolejnej osoby, choć nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałam.  Niemniej, mam ciągle wątpliwości. Skoro można mieć taką potęgę, to dlaczego nie wykorzystać, dlaczego z jej pomocą nie obalić Imperatora i nie skończyć z Sithami…

Shaak Ti położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Drogie dziecko, tak właśnie działa ciemna strona. Nie jest potężniejsza, ale dojście do używania jej potęgi jest łatwiejsze. Wydaje się przyjemniejsze. Jeżeli obalisz Sitha, staniesz się kolejnym. Biedna dziewczyno, pamiętaj, że na koniec Sithowie zawsze zdradzają jeden drugiego. Jestem pewna, że gdybyś poszła tą drogą, szybko byś się o tym przekonała. Ja – przerwała, zamyślając się na chwilę – gdybym miała wygrać w taki sposób, to wolę już przegrać. Tyle z mojej strony. Ale przecież nie przyjechałaś mi się tu wyżalać?

\- Nie, tak tylko przy okazji – przyjechałam, aby cię ostrzec, że Imperium jest na twoim tropie. Togruty z Felucji, prawdopodobnie Jedi. Nie muszą tutaj za dużo kombinować. Oraz aby przy okazji przedstawić ci pewną propozycję.

\- Propozycję?

\- Tak, propozycją. Jest grupa osób. Osób dysponujących pieniędzmi. Zapleczem. Politycznymi układami. Którym nie podoba się Imperium, a szczególnie to, że rządzą nimi Sithowie. Dla takiej grupy osób każdy sojusznik jest cenny, a sojusznik Jedi – bezcenny. O mistrzyni z rady nie wspominając. Potrafią zapewnić ochronę i…

\- Nie – mistrzyni pokręciła głową – nie, już się kiedyś bawiłam w politykę, nie skończyło się to za dobrze. Przez przypadek nie skończyło się to tragicznie dla ciebie.

\- Ale – Ahsoka nie ukrywała zdziwienia – w jaki sposób…

\- W czasie głosowania nad twoim przypadkiem, mała. Parę osób nie wierzyło w twoją winę. Ja – urwała – ja zagłosowałam z większością. Nie, nie, że „Moc tak chciała” jak mówił mistrz Windu, nie. Ja patrzyłam tylko na przedstawione dowody. Zawiodłam jako Jedi, jako mistrzyni. Nie chcę teraz do tego wracać. Natomiast – wyjęła z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty komunikator – jest ktoś, kto być może, – ale podkreślam – być może będzie w stanie ci pomóc nawet bardziej niż myślisz. Tylko są dwie zasady – to jest komunikator z zaprogramowanym numerem, dostałam go dziewięć lat temu, do użycia w szczególnych przypadkach. Takich jak ten teraz. Możesz go użyć tylko raz, potem należy go zniszczyć. Dwa – musisz wystąpić przed kamerką bez żadnych okryć zasłaniających lekku czy montrale, tak żeby osoba z drugiej strony mogła mieć czas na podjęcie decyzji, czy chce z tobą rozmawiać, bo będzie się spodziewał, że to ja go wzywam. I nie gwarantuję, że po tym co zobaczy, będzie chciał w ogóle z tobą rozmawiać. To tyle.

\- Ale, mistrzyni, proszę, przemyśl jeszcze raz…

Przerwała im Ventress, wpadając do pomieszczenia, jej twarz była trupioblada.

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać dziewczyny, ale, czy wy nie wyczuwacie…

Też to poczuły – narastający gniew, połączony ze złością i nienawiścią. Przeraźliwe zimno. Gdzieś na obrzeżach planety, ale o olbrzymim natężeniu.

\- Musicie lecieć, miło było was zobaczyć ponownie – powiedziała Shaak Ti, nakładając na rękę opaskę z elektronicznym kontrolerem – wiecie, nie macie za wiele czasu. I chyba się raczej już nie zobaczymy.

\- Nigdzie nie lecimy – odparła Ahsoka – we trzy damy sobie z nim radę! Nie spodziewa się…

Mistrzyni pokręciła głową

– Jestem Shaak Ti, mistrzyni z rady Jedi. Powinnam być w stanie pokonać mrocznego lorda samodzielnie. Wasza pomoc nie jest mi potrzebna. Jeżeli zaś nie będę w stanie wygrać sama, to wasza pomoc też na wiele się nie zda.

\- On – wtrąciła Ventress – pokonał kiedyś sam pięćdziesięciu Jedi. Przynajmniej tak mówią – nie zdołasz, leć z nami.

\- Nie – uśmiechnęła się – jak to mówiłaś Ahsoka? Poszukuje jednej Togruty na Felucji? To znajdzie JEDNĄ Togrutę na Felucji. Nie dwie. I żadnej Dathomirianki. Sprawa będzie zamknięta.

\- Nie! – krzyknęła Ahsoka – zostanę i będę z nim walczyć!

\- Za jaką cenę? – Shaak Ti ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia – Twojego życia? Życia Ventress, którą ze sobą tu przywiozłaś? Nie! Ventress – zwróciła się do Dathomirianki – ty oprócz mieczy widzę masz blaster? Wiesz oczywiście jak go obsługiwać?

\- Owszem, to chyba oczywiste. Nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego i kiedy się może przydać – a widząc wbite w siebie spojrzenie mistrzyni, dodała – aaa, no jasne…

Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła broń z kabury, przestawiając na ogłuszanie. Ahsoka zorientowała się w ostatniej chwili.

 – Nie odważy…- zdążyła wypowiedzieć, zanim trafiła ją wiązka ogłuszająca.

\- Pięknie, no i teraz muszę ja nieść - powiedziała, przerzucając dziewczynę przez plecy. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie kwalifikuje się jako zrobienie jej krzywdy – uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Czy ty – zwróciła się do Shaak Ti – tak na serio uważasz, że masz jakieś szanse? Bo opowieści o nim…

\- Nie, tak na serio to nie – uśmiechnęła się mistrzyni – choć do końca nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. W życiu nie przypuszczałam, że to powiem, ale powodzenia Ventress. I żegnaj.

**Felucia, 30 minut później**

Pierwsza cześć planu się nie powiodła – pomyślała Shaak Ti, widząc odrzucane Mocą miny. Krótkie odgłosy świadczące o odbijaniu mieczem strzałów z blasterów i następujące po nich wybuch świadczyły o dezintegracji kolejnych blasterów automatycznych. Ale mamy jeszcze inne niespodzianki.

Na skraju dziedzińca pojawiła się postać w czarnym płaszczu i hełmie, dzierżąca miecz o czerwonym ostrzu. Owiany złą sławą mroczny lord. I towarzyszące mu uczucia – złości, gniewu, przeszywającego zimna, nienawiści i….

\- Shaak Ti!!!

…i wielkiego, bezkresnego rozczarowania.

Ahsoka – pomyślała mistrzyni – przyleciał, bo myślał ze jestem Ahsoką. Przyleciał tu dla niej. TYLKO dla niej. I jest rozczarowany na tyle, że odnalezienie mistrzyni z Rady Jedi jest dla niego niczym. Rozczarowanie, takie znajome rozczarowanie, niczym to, które w przeszłości… No oczywiście.

\- Jesteś rozczarowany, Anakinie? – Spytała krzyżując ręce na piersiach. - Rozczarowany tak samo, kiedy odmówiono ci miejsca w radzie Jedi?  Łudzisz się, że ona jeszcze żyje, mimo że wiesz, iż zamordowały ją klony na rozkaz twojego pryncypała? Czyż nie tak, Anakinie?

Czuła, jak rozczarowanie powoli znika, w zamian narasta w nim wściekłość połączona z nienawiścią.

\- Mistrzyni – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc – jak zawsze mądra i potrafiąca kojarzyć fakty. Szkoda wielka, że nie będziesz żyła na tyle długo, aby komuś o tym opowiedzieć.

 -To jeszcze się okaże – powiedziała naciskając guziki na bransoletce. System celowniczy turbolaserów zaczął namierzać cel.

**Coruscant, dzielnica rządowa 3 dni później**

Obudził go dźwięk komunikatora. Kolejne wezwanie. Dziwny zbieg okoliczności. A do tej pory było tak spokojnie. Ci, którzy mówili, że najciemniej pod latarnią, mieli rację. Zamiast tłuc się po Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, próbując swoich sił w rolnictwie, drobnym handlu czy czymś podobnym a równie nudnym, wiódł wraz z rodziną dostanie i można powiedzieć w miarę luksusowe życie na Coruscant. A przecież próbował życia jak najdalej stąd. Ale to nie było łatwe. Rolnictwo, to nie była praca marzeń i musiał się opłacać miejscowym mafiosom. Praca we własnym biznesie na obrzeżach też nie wypaliła, skorumpowani imperialni oficjele i wojskowi domagali się swojej doli. Tutaj to co innego. Zamiast obawiać się ataku piratów, rajdów imperialnych maruderów czy widzimisię lokalnych gubernatorów, skorumpowanych oficerów był po bezpiecznej stronie, jego obecny mundur zaopatrzony w identyfikator z dostatecznie dużą liczbą zielonych i czerwonych kwadratów gwarantował bezpieczeństwo i solidne dochody. Niech żyje Imperialna Służba Cywilna, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Co dziwne, nawet żona wczuła się w rolę lub po prostu jej się spodobała rola przykładnej i spokojnej pani domu. Ze wszystkich zmian, jakie od dziesięciu lat zachodziły w galaktyce, wliczając usunięcie całego zakonu Jedi, ta akurat dziwiła go najbardziej. Ale dosyć tych przemyśleń, nie dajmy temu komuś czekać.

Chwycił komunikator i szybko wyszedł do salonu, żeby nie obudzić Khaleen i dzieci w sąsiednich pokojach. Szczególnie, że był to jeden z TYCH komunikatorów. Tych nielicznych, które miały być użyte jedynie w szczególnych okolicznościach. I to już druga próba komunikacji w czasie tego tygodnia, po dziewięciu latach milczenia… Przypadek… lub prowokacja. Poprzednie wezwanie było jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Teraz znowu od Shaak Ti, ale… Postać na hologramie nie była nią. Owszem, Togrutanka, ale… Sięgnął pamięcią – tak, ta pyskata smarkula od Anakina. Trochę wyrosła. Szybka decyzja – czy odrzucić połączeni i komunikator zniszczyć zanim zostanie namierzony, czy jednak odebrać. Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Nacisnął przycisk odbioru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coruscant, “dzielnica uciech”**

Hotel był więcej niż luksusowy. A poziom cen był ustawiony specjalnie wysoko, aby eliminować wszystkich nuworyszy, którym mogłoby się wydawać, że są bogaci. Tutaj gościli tacy, których stać na najlepszy „towar”. Jak ten elegancki krótko ogolony mężczyzna, który szedł na spotkanie z kobietą tak rzadkiego gatunku, że już to określało jego status majątkowy. „Twi’lekanki są dla plebsu” – głosił napis nad recepcją – i takie też było motto przeważającej części klienteli. Wizyty takich klientów powinny być odnotowywane, ale portier nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć twarzy. I jakiś głos wewnątrz głowy mówił mu, że ma to tym wszystkim zapomnieć, i nie musi o niczym nikomu donosić.

 

Z okien apartamentu rozciągał się piękny widok na powierzchnię planety. Mężczyzna z krótkimi włosami elegancko przystrzyżoną bródką oderwał wzrok i zwrócił się do siedzącej na tapczanie dziewczyny.

\- Fajnie pomyślany system, wymiana informacji i punkty kontaktowe w takim, hmmm… szczególnym miejscu, gdzie spotykanie się dorosłych osób nie wzbudza niczyich podejrzeń. Ale wiesz, panno Tano, że jak moja żona się dowie to nas zamorduje, nie dając czasu na wyjaśnienia?

\- Żona? – no tak, wspominałeś, panie Vos. Mistrzu Vos.

\- Nie mistrzuj mi tutaj. Wobec portiera użyłem perswazji, tutaj sprawdziliśmy wszystko na podsłuch i niby jest OK, ale lepiej być czujnym. Pan Vos wystarczy. Oficjalnie używam innego nazwiska, więc żaden problem.

Tak, lepiej… To z Shaak to potwierdzone? – spytała smutnym głosem.

Skinął głową i rzucił jej holonotatnik.

\- To uaktualniona lista. Najświeższe wiadomości. Coraz mniej nas zostaje…

\- Nas? Przeleciała listę – ja nie żyję od czasu rozkazu 66, o, tutaj jest potwierdzenie – przesunęła spis prawie do samego końca. Ty zresztą też jesteś martwy, jak widzę. Wróciła z powrotem do litery S. Skywalker Anakin… zabity w świątyni. Stara data z rozkazu 66 – ścisnęło ją w żołądku. - I Shaak… Dopiero co, świeżo wpisana data. I wielki napis „Potwierdzone”. Wiesz – zaczęła – była tam, mogłam tam zostać. Pomóc.

\- I zginąć – pokręcił głową – bez urazy, ale ty nie jesteś przeciwnikiem dla kogoś takiego jak mroczny lord. I żebyś nie czuła się obrażona, ja też nie jestem.

\- Oczywiście, wiem – spuściła głowę.

– Shaak jednak nie była łatwym łupem – widząc jej zdziwione oczy, kontynuował -  do szpitala senatorskiego przywieziono jakąś ważną osobę. Z Felucji. Cały personel postawiono na nogi, ściągnięto najlepszych lekarzy z urlopów. Ponoć sam Imperator był z wizytą. Skąd wiem? Takie tam plotki, żona kolegi z pracy pracuje.

\- Dalej jesteś nieocenionym źródłem informacji. Zresztą, dlatego się spotykamy.

\- Tak, domyśliłem się, przecież nie działasz samodzielnie, nie miałabyś takich funduszy na to – ogarnął rękami pokój – i przecież nie zarabiasz w ten sposób też.

Niby nie było to pytanie, ale…

\- Nie – dzięki naturalnemu kolorowi skóry nie było łatwo zauważyć, jak się czerwieni – zdecydowanie nie. Ale, przechodząc do konkretów…

\- Chcesz przejąć moją siatkę wywiadowczą z czasów wojen klonów – wszedł jej w słowo - Zakamuflowanych ludzi rozrzuconych po różnych miejscach galaktyki, którzy nie byli nigdy ewidencjonowani, więc nie wpadli, gdy Imperialna SB przejęła archiwum świątyni. Oraz związany z tym pakiet haków i haczyków, aby opornych zmusić do kontynuowania współpracy. Mam rację?

\- Twoja przenikliwość mnie przeraża, ale tak, masz całkowitą rację. Prawie. Nie chcę tylko żebyś mi przekazał te dane. Chcę żebyś się przyłączył do nas, ludzi, którym nie we wszystkim podoba się imperium Sithów.

\- A to - odparł z uśmiechem – nie wchodzi w rachubę. Rodzina, dzieci, nie będę ich narażał. Nie żebym zapomniał, co to to nie. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas, że pomszczę Aaylę, ale to jeszcze nie dziś, i pewnie nie jutro. Trzeba wyczekać sposobności.

\- Zemsta – przerwała – zemsta nie jest drogą…

\- Tak, nie jest drogą Jedi. Ale ja nie jestem już Jedi, Ty nie jesteś, więc daruj sobie takie gadki. Pewnych rzeczy się nie zapomina. I pewnych ludzi, jak komandor Bly. Wiem, tylko narzędzie… Natomiast, co do danych. Tak, mam je nawet przygotowane. Cała lista, wyczerpujące dane kontaktowe, słabości i grzeszki poszczególnych person. Wszystko do twojej dyspozycji. Tylko…

\- Tylko? Jest jakiś haczyk?

\- Zawsze jest – uśmiechnął się.  Potrzebna mi akurat teraz, co wydaje się fortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności, pomoc ludzi, którzy dużo mogą, jak twoi przyjaciele. Aby pomoc jednemu z moich dawnych znajomych. Pośrednio i twoich. Koledze z „klasy” twojej byłej znajomej – uśmiechnął się.  Być może twoje osobiste zaangażowanie, jak i innych, którzy nie boją się używać broni będzie niezbędne. To jak, jesteśmy umówieni?

\- Oczywiście – odparła – jakiej znajomej?

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie – wybrał częstotliwość na komunikatorze i nacisnął przycisk – Jass, chyba nieoczekiwanie znaleźliśmy nieocenioną pomoc do rozwiązania twojego problemu. Jutro tam, gdzie wczoraj, ta sama godzina.

 

**Siedziba Imperialnej SB, prosektorium.**

Znowu na Coruscant! Szlag by to! Opuścił tę przeludnioną, głośną planetę zaraz po skończeniu akademii. I miał postanowienie, żeby już nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem tutaj nie wracać. I nawet przez długi okres czasu wydawało się, że to możliwe. Wszelkie akcje prowadzone w terenie, z dala od biurokratycznego zgiełku, dawały mu dużo radości. I niezależności. Ech…, żeby tak można było zawsze. Niestety, sielankę przerwał rozkaz natychmiastowego powrotu do centrali. Rozkazom się nie odmawia, a szczególnie się nie odmawia temu, którzy je przysyłał. A teraz przebywali razem w tej zimnej kostnicy, oglądając zmasakrowane zwłoki Miralianki.

\- Przykro to wygląda – agent nawet nie starał się ukryć zniesmaczenia na twarzy. Nie przed swoim dawnym nauczycielem – ale to jednocześnie fachowa robota. Profesjonalna.

\- Powiedz mi o czymś, o czym nie wiem – ton ubranego w biały mundur oficera był spokojny i przez osobę postronną mógł nawet być uważany za dobroduszny, ale agenta to nie zmyliło. Znał go zbyt długo.

\- Proste cięcie, wyprowadzone od dołu, bez wahania. Nie miała wielkich szans. Wygląda na miecz świetlny – kontynuował po chwili wahania. - Tak, zdecydowanie miecz, wibroostrze tak nie kauteryzuje ran. Jakaś lokalna szumowina zapewne. Teraz miecz świetlny to łatwy do nabycia towar jak się ma kredyty, niektórzy Jedi sami porzucali swoje miecze licząc, że to im coś pomoże. Smutna sprawa, trzeba zobaczyć, nad czym pracowała i kto może być potencjalnym sprawcą.

\- Luki w twoim rozumowaniu – oficer przerwał mu wywód – tłumaczę tym, że nie posiadłeś całej wiedzy dotyczącej tej sprawy. Nasz oficer – wskazał na zwłoki – to były Jedi. Nie żadna biurowa panienka wysłana przypadkowo w teren. Dużo lepsza od zwyczajnego agenta twojej klasy. Bez urazy. Ten, kto ją zabił, musiał też mieć porównywalne umiejętności. Ten albo ci. Szumowina z dołów, a nawet cała banda szumowin, leżała by tam, gdzie ją znaleźliśmy. W kawałkach.

\- Jedi? W ISB?  A pan, hmmm... Majorze… Yularen, o tym wiedział?

\- Oczywiście że wiedziałem. Imperator też wiedział. To wyjątkowy przypadek, ten Jedi kiedyś się wyjątkowo, aczkolwiek zupełnie nieświadomie się Imperatorowi przysłużył. A teraz prowadził też pewne istotne śledztwo. Które teraz pan, jako mój najzdolniejszy uczeń, poprowadzi dalej. Niestety, to był nasz jedyny użytkownik Mocy w ISB. Teraz, zważywszy jeszcze na to co się stało ostatnio Lordowi Vaderowi na Felucji, jesteśmy osłabieni i szczególnie narażenie na atak.  A co do stopnia… to tylko plakietka – wyjął kolejną z przytoczonego do pasa mapnika – admirał będzie lepiej wyglądał?

\- Nie, mi absolutnie nie przeszkadza – agent zmitygował się. – Będziemy potrzebować wsparcia. Ale czy Inkwizytorzy mogą być pomocni? – wtrącił nie ukrywając sceptycyzmu w głosie – raczej wolałbym uniknąć…

\- Słusznie, agencie Kallus, całkiem słusznie! Oni robią swoją pracę, my naszą. Współpracujemy ze sobą jak to jest niezbędnie konieczne, ale bez przesady. Proszę prowadzić własne śledztwo i meldować bezpośrednio do mnie.

\- Tak jest – obrócił się, kierując do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. – Ona – wskazał na zwłoki – będzie kolejnym bezimiennym żołnierzem?

\- Nie, tym razem nie. Ubierze się ją w nowiutki śnieżnobiały mundurek i wyprawi publiczny pogrzeb na koszt państwa. Nawet można ją pośmiertnie awansować, co to kosztuje. Musimy dbać o morale naszych ludzi, niech wiedzą, że jak zginą na chwałę Imperium, to będzie to docenione. No, odmaszerować. A nie, jeszcze jedno. Nie spotkaliśmy się. Jakby doszło do naszego spotkania w jakich innych okolicznościach, to pamiętaj, ostatni raz widzieliśmy się w akademii.

 

**Coruscant, wewnętrzne poziomy.**

To naprawdę wyglądało nie najlepiej. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kolejne spotkanie miało się odbyć w opuszczonych magazynach środkowych poziomów. Miejsce nie był co prawda aż tak odpychające jak dolne poziomy, niemniej nie było też wymarzonym obszarem dla nocnych spacerów dla samotnej dziewczyny. Zacisnęła płaszcz z banthciej wełny. Oprócz tego, że zapewniał osłonę przed zimnem, to jeszcze kaptur ładnie skrywał montrale. Stary, wytarty, łatany, ze śladami przestrzelin. Prezent od… przyjaciela? W sumie... Czasami ma się takich przyjaciół, których się chce unikać, ale… Ile to razy już uratował jej życie? Sześć… siedem? Straciła rachubę. Za plecami zadudniły kroki. Ktoś podążał jej śladem. Może liczył na łatwy łup? Cóż – uśmiechnęła się do siebie – nie każda kobieta samotnie spacerująca nocą jest łatwym łupem. Ale zapraszam.

Mężczyzna zrównał się z nią, zwolnił krok, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni. Na plecach miał zawieszony wielki futerał na instrument muzyczny. Bardzo dziwny przedmiot w tej okolicy. Mogła się domyśleć.

\- Serio? DLT? Naprawdę? – powiedziała z mieszaniną wkurzenia i rozbawienia – może jeszcze Magna Caster?

\- Nie, to była by lekka przesada, Fulcrum – mężczyzna odparł zupełnie na poważnie, – ale mam też parę granatów termicznych. Jak chcesz jeden…

\- Dziękuję, obejdzie się. A co do przesady – pokazała ręką na futerał – to to już jest przesada. Spora.

\- Procedury, Fulcrum. Procedury. Ostatnio zbyt wiele razy wyrwałaś się sama. Prawie zginęłaś. Rozkazy Dravena są jasne.

\- Ach tak, wszyscy chcą mnie chronić – pokręciła głowa – tyle, że to bardziej ja mogę ochronić ciebie. Poza tym to ja wydaję rozkazy Dravenowi, póki co. I proszę, zbliżmy się – wskazała ręką na budynek na końcu drogi, – więc się ulotnij, nie chcę, żeby coś im się nie spodobało.

Zauważyła, że końcówkę zdania wypowiedziała już do pustej ulicy.

 

Wnętrze ciemnego magazynu było prawie zupełnie puste. Prawie, bo na jego końcu znajdował się oświetlony stół. I kilka krzeseł. Zapraszał, żeby do niego podejść. Coś było mocno nie tak. Ale czy miała jakiś wybór?

Ledwo go wyczuła, prawie dokładnie w chwili, gdy się odezwał.

\- Panno Tano, zapraszam, jednak nie odmówiłaś naszemu zaproszeniu – głos Vosa dobiegał z cienia. Proszę, powieś płaszcz na jednym z wieszaków, tam obok. Usiądź - gdy wykonała polecenie, wyszedł z ciemności i stanął po drugiej stronie stołu – i grzecznie poproszę o broń. I komunikatory.

Wahała się tylko przez chwilę. W sumie to kwestia zaufania. Położyła na stole miecz, komunikator. I mały blaster, wyjęty z cholewy buta.

\- Tylko shoto? – Zdziwił się

\- Aż shoto – poprawiała go – to jest Coruscant, tutaj każdy z mieczem świetlny jest podejrzany

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Ujął jej miecz w dłoń, jakby coś analizował. Po tym to samo, tylko dłużej, zrobił z komunikatorem. No tak, jego zdolności – przypomniała sobie. Następnie Vos zgarnął cały leżący sprzęt to stojącego obok stołu pojemnika. Pojemnika, który zamknął na zamek szyfrowy.

\- Czy ty, panie Vos, nie masz od wczoraj kryzysu zaufania? – rozejrzała się – I ta folia tutaj, na której jest moje krzesło, ten stół i to dookoła, to nie jest przesada? Zważywszy, że przecież rany od blastera czy miecza się kauteryzują?

\- Kryzys zaufania – uśmiechnął się – dopadł mnie dziś nad ranem. Po potrzymaniu pewnej informacji od dawnego znajomego. W pierwszym odruchu chciałem od razu pakować Khaleen i dzieciaki i lecieć gdzieś możliwie daleko. Ale…  Zawsze warto wcześniej pewne sprawy wyjaśnić, zamiast panikować. Poza tym daleko już byłem. I nie polecam.

Teraz w ręku trzymał własny miecz świetlny, obracał go w dłoniach, mierząc w jej głowę. Palec niebezpiecznie błądził w okolicach włącznika.

\- O tak, zawsze – wyczuła, że jest tu jeszcze ktoś jeszcze, kolejny… znajomy? Jedi? – Co więc mam wyjaśnić?

\- Po prostu powiedzieć prawdę. Całą. To, czego zapomniałaś powiedzieć wczoraj. Przychodzisz do mnie z komunikatorem od Shaak. Zaraz po tym, jak została zamordowana. Opcję mamy trzy. Jedną wersję mi wczoraj opowiedziałaś. Powiedzmy, że uwierzyłem. Druga jest tak, że jesteś imperialnym agentem, co jednak trąci lekką paranoją z mojej strony. Ale kto wie? Trzecia jest taka, że po prostu eliminujesz tych, którzy cię wyrzucili z zakonu – przerwał widząc jej minę z rozwartymi ze zdumienia oczami – czyli jednak nie? Proszę, powiedz mi to, czego zapomniałaś wczoraj, Twoją całą historię.

\- Całą moją historię? To będzie trochę trwało. Mamy czas? To dobrze – oparła ręce łokciami na stole, splotła dłonie i położyła na nich podbródek – z pierwszych lat na Shili niewiele pamiętam. W zasadzie to tak dopiero kojarzę od przybycia mistrza Plo…

\- Nie – przerwał jej brutalnie, tym razem celując mieczem w okolice szyi – nie baw się ze mną. To, co wydarzyło się ostatnio mnie interesuje, nie historyjki z dzieciństwa.

\- Ostatnio... - dotarło do niej, no przecież… - Ventress – odpowiedziała – chodzi ci o to, że ostatnio pewne rzeczy robiłam razem z Ventress?

\- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, widzę postęp - uczennica lorda Tyranusa, zabójca, twój – znowu wycelował w nią miecz – twój dawny dobry znajomy. Pojawiający się akurat teraz, kiedy ginie Shaak. Przyznasz – odwrócił się do niej plecami – że dziwny zbieg okoliczności?

\- Przyznam, że zbieg okoliczności. I nie zgodzę się z tym, że „dobry znajomy”. Wystarczy znajomy. Raczej dalszy niż bliższy. I dodam, że owa Ventress pomogła mi usunąć agenta Imperialnej SB, niejaką… – i wtedy zobaczyła coś, co ją naprawdę przeraziło, niewielki zielony raut markera na jego plecach, tylko na ułamek sekundy. Andor, ty baranie… – nieważne, Vos, proszę cię, usiądź.

Niechętnie, ale posłuchał.

– Niby dlaczego mam siadać i co to zmieni? I dlaczego nie powiedziałaś o tym wczoraj?

\- Bo życie ci w tej chwili ratuję, głupcze! O Ventress za chwilę, ze względu na…- kolejny marker, tym razem na czole mężczyzny – wstała, obróciła się do niego plecami, starając się zasłonić, jednocześnie krzyknęła w pustą przestrzeń hangaru - Andor, przestań się głupio bawić! Tu NAPRAWDĘ nie dzieje się nic złego, to tylko tak źle wygląda… A ty- obróciła się do Vosa - oddaj mi mój komunikator, natychmiast.

Tym razem posłuchał – otworzył pojemnik, podał jej urządzenie. Po chwili wahania położył na stole shoto i jej blaster. Niemniej dalej palec dalej błądził mu koło włącznika jego miecza

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy tego wszyscy żałować?

\- Wszyscy byśmy żałowali, gdybyś dalej ciągnął te swoje gierki. Hej – rzuciła do komunikatora – Andor, złaź i choć tu do nas. Bez rzucania czymkolwiek. A ty – rzuciła do Vosa – powiedz swojemu koledze, żeby też do nas dołączył. Zanim jeden nadpobudliwy i przewrażliwiony paranoik użyje granatu termicznego.

\- Hej, Dass, choć, wgląda, że wszystko jednak w porządku – rzucił Vos do swojego komunikatora, jednocześnie przywieszając miecz do pasa - Ale ty mimo wszystko dokończ swoją historię. Co cię powstrzymało przed powiedzeniem mi o tej zabójczyni wczoraj?

\- Ahsoka walnęła się dłonią w głowę – no tak, bo ty nic jeszcze nie wiesz. Że to twoja kochanka, że…

\- Moja co???

\- No wiesz, taki paszkwil Imperium wysmażyło, mam w pliku, zaraz mogę ci przegrać, poczytasz sobie na holo później. Jacy to Jedi są kłamliwi i dwulicowi, i w ogóle. Samo zło. Jeszcze nie wyszło oficjalnie, ale to kwestia dni. Padło na ciebie, bo przecież miałeś swój epizod z Tyranusem, było o tym głośno. Ale masz minę… No to już wiesz, dlaczego kwestię Ventress wolałam przy tobie pominąć.

Z ciemności wyszło dwóch mężczyzn. Andor, z przewieszonym przez ramię karabinem snajperskim DLT i wysoki, siwowłosy mężczyzna, z włosami uczesanymi w kitkę. Dass Jennir – dziewczyna od razu rozpoznała postać znaną z imperialnych listów gończych - miał jawnie przyczepiony do pasa miecz świetlny i blaster po drugiej stronie. Zdziwiło to Ahsokę.

\- Tu, na Coruscant – wskazała palcem na miecz – radziłabym jednak przestrzegać choć minimalnych zasad konspiracji.

 - Dzięki za informację, komandorze oczywista – zasalutował jej z uśmiechem - Co do miecza, to jestem tylko przelotem, poza tym chyba wśród przyjaciół – odparł wzruszaniem ramion. Załatwię tylko to, co mam do zrobienia i już mnie nie ma. Oczywiście mam nadzieję na waszą pomoc, jak rozmawialiśmy – popatrzył na Vosa - ale jeżeli nie, to zrobię sam, co w mojej mocy.

\- Pomoc? W czym? – Zaciekawiła się Togrutanka.

\- Drobnostka – wtrącił Vos – pełnoskalowy atak na centralne imperialne więzienie. Tak, to samo o którym myślisz, Ahsoka. Czy sądzisz, że informacje, których potrzebujesz są mniej warte? Ach, zapomniałem przedstawić, mój dawny znajomy z lepszych lat, Dass Jennir, ale chyba rozpoznajesz, jego facjatą oklejono pół miasta. Dass, to moja nowa znajoma, Ahsoka Tano – i pan… – zwrócił się do nieznajomego – pan?

\- Arnost Andor, do usług – popatrzył na dziewczynę – Ahsoka… - przeciągnął – też ładnie.

\- Fulcrum – zaprzeczyła – tak będzie lepiej. I bezpieczniej. Szczególnie przy reszcie zespołu. Ale do rzeczy, panie Dass, Raczy pan nam wyjawić istotę swojej wizyty na Coruscant? 

Teraz skojarzyła więcej faktów. To TEN Dass – przypomniały jej się przechwycone Imperialne meldunki. Ten słynny Dass od dziesięciu lat jawnie grający na nosie swoim prześladowcom. Który kilkukrotnie wyszedł cało z najgorszych opresji, wliczając w to prawie bezpośrednie spotkanie z mrocznym lordem.

\- Ależ oczywiście – powiedział Dass, przerywając jej rozmyślania, kładąc na stole holoprojektor – zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Prezentacja była krótka. Ahsoka popatrzyła wymownie na Vosa, przewracając oczami. Ten pokręcił głową.

\- Tak wiem. Plan jest idiotyczny. W zasadzie samobójczy. Ja odradzałem, ale on się upiera.

\- Jest jedynym, możliwym wariantem w tej chwili – odparł spokojnie Dass. – Dlatego, że się nie spodziewają aż takiej bezczelności. Że ktoś podleci, odstrzeli im kawałek więzienia i wyciągnie osadzoną ze środka. Moja załoga będzie gotowa za tydzień, instalują dodatkowe generatory tarcz – ale każda lokalna pomoc się przyda. Powiem więcej, będzie niezwykle cenna. Nie oczekują od was bezpośredniej akcji zbrojnej, to moje ryzyko. Ale uściślenie informacji o dokładnym położeniu jej celi będzie nieocenioną pomocą.

\- Osadzoną? Jej? – Przerwała Ahsoka – czy to coś osobistego, czy związanego z większą sprawą?

\- Osobistego – odparł Jennir bez zmrużenia oka – Przede wszystkim osobistego. Moja kobieta, Ember. Co nie oznacza, że nie jest to związane ze sprawą. Vos wie.

\- No ładnie – Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się – i jak zakon miał nie upaść, jak wszyscy ślubujemy czystość i inne takie, a potem nikomu z nas nie wycho… – ugryzła się w język.

\- Nikomu, z nas, powiadasz? – przeciągnął Vos, patrząc na dziewczynę – no ciekawe bardzo. Ale zostawmy to. Dass, masz świadomość, że to może być pułapka?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że może, ale nie jest. Nie w tym przypadku. Nie patrz tak, jestem pewny, już tłumaczę Imperialni wiedzą, że jest związana z Rebelią, i ze mną I… - zawiesił głos - Dobra, to ja też powiem ci, Vos, wszystko, bo podobnie jak panna, khem, tego, pani Tano, parę rzeczy pominąłem – wziął głęboki oddech. – Sprawa nie jest całkowicie prywatna. Zaraz potem jak ją złapali, w jednym z punktów kontaktowych odebraliśmy wiadomość. Wyglądało, że imperialni rozesłali ją, gdzie tylko można, żeby w jakiś sposób do nas trafiła. I owszem, udało im się. Przekaz był krótki. Po pierwsze, jak tylko gdzieś w jakikolwiek sposób zakłócimy ponownie porządek Imperium, Ember zginie. Drugi warunek był jeszcze gorszy.

\- Że jak się nie poddasz, ta Ember zginie? – dokończyła Ahsoka.

-A gdzieżby tam. To akurat nie było by jakimś problemem - walną pięścią w stół – jestem, tego, byłem Jedi, wiem co zrobić w takim przypadku – ale oni zaproponowali mi pracę. A termin upływa za dwa tygodnie. Na razie nic jej nie robią, ale potem… Wiesz do czego są zdolni. Mroczny Lord…

\- Lord Vader – przerwał Vos – chwilowo nie stanowi dla nas problemu. Taki szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Uchylisz rąbka, co to za praca? Bo raczej nie chodzi o nadzorowanie cesarskich ogrodów?

\- Owszem, tu byli bardzo konkretni. Praca marzeń, duży budżet i prerogatywy, spora niezależność, młody, dynamiczny zespół do nadzorowania, globalna organizacja, odpowiedzialność tylko przed dwoma osobami – widząc zdziwione miny dodał – słyszeliście o inkwizytorach?

\- Tak – wtrąciła dziewczyna – ja słyszałam. Nawet więcej. Zresztą, nie są tak tajemniczy, za jakich chcą uchodzi, wiedza o nich jest dosyć powszechna, acz bardziej opiera się na plotkach. Bazują na strachu, nie na umiejętnościach. Ten miecz - wskazała na ciągle leżące na stole shoto – ma w sobie kryształ z broni takiego inkwizytora.

\- To oszczędzi mi dalszego tłumaczenia. Jednego mniej, dobra robota, zuch dziewczyna. To w sumie już trzech, choć ten twój pewnie i tak poszedł na moje konto – kontynuował Dass wyraźnie uradowany. - Reasumując, Imperium oferuje mi posadę wielkiego Inkwizytora. No co tacy zdziwieni, że niby się nie nadaję i się nie sprawdzę? Nieźle to wymyślili. Mając Ember, będą mogli mnie kontrolować, a ja będę musiał ich słuchać. Bo za każdą próbę sprzeciwu ona zapłaci. Będą mnie mieli w garści. Za dwa tygodnie… tak wiem, mówiłem, mam się pojawić na Mustafar. Wtedy tam też ją mają dostarczyć. Hej, co jest nie tak z Mustafar? – zapytał widząc, jak dziewczyna blednie.

\- Nie wiem do końca. Nikt nie ma pewności. Wszystkie próby zbliżenia się do rozwikłania tej zagadki kończą się źle. Wiemy tyle, że planeta ma solidną blokadę, kilka niszczycieli i masę małych statków. Kiedyś… Kiedyś wysyłano tam złapanych w galaktyce Jedi, tych co przeżyli. Nie wiem, po co. Ale to nie jest dobre miejsce. Nikt nie wrócił…

\- Tym bardziej utwierdzasz mnie w potrzebie działania. Najmniejszy błąd i… stąd mój plan. Ryzykowny, ale przecież jej nie zostawię i nie poświęcę.

\- Kiedyś już – przerwał mu Vos – powiedziałem, że już wystarczy poświęceń. Dlatego ci pomagam. Pomagamy, w zasadzie – spojrzał na Togrutankę. - Twój plan dalej mi się nie podoba, bo to bardziej wygląda na eleganckie samobójstwo, niemniej jak twierdzisz, że nie ma innej możliwości i to optymalny wariant…

\- Jest – przerwała mu Ahsoka – jest inna możliwość. Bo jakkolwiek cenne są twoje informacje, panie Vos, to nie są one czymś, od czego będę zaczynać budowanie siatki. O nie. To nie tak, że do taj pory spędzałam czas na popijaniu drinków z palemką. Przez ostatnie lata, wbrew pozorom, stworzyliśmy całkiem ładną własną sieć zaufanych ludzi i potrafimy, jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba otwierać różne drzwi. W tym drzwi do centralnego więzienia. Ale więcej szczegółów podam wam przy następnym spotkaniu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coruscant, dolne poziomy, bar „Stary Wiarus”**

Proszę proszę, kogo to moje piękne oczy widzą – ktoś mocno klepnął go w plecy – stary dobry Hondo! – hej, barman, dwie mocne na mój rachunek.

\- Koreliańskie? – zapytał barman licząc na dobry napiwek.

\- Nie, lokalne – odparł zapytany. Spotkanie znajomych, a nie biznes.

\- Może ciszej, Oros – Hondo stonował znajomego – jestem, tak jakby na imperialnej liście osób poszukiwanych i być może niektórym się zamarzy łatwy zarobek.

\- No co ty - nieznajomy jednak ściszył głos – tu sami swoi, tutaj nikt specjalnie imperium nie kocha. Tu nikt nikogo nie kocha – zarechotał.

\- Ależ kochają, tylko że pieniądze, większość jak sądzę z odzienia, miłością wielką a nieodwzajemnioną – zaśmiał się Hondo - A z miłości ludzie gotowi są do zbrodni każdej.

\- I inne rasy również - zgodził się Oros -  W sumie fajna taktyka, schować się pod latarnią, gdzie najciemniej. Ale jak ciebie znam, to ty tutaj interesy prowadzisz.

\- Znasz mnie – Hondo przytaknął – w końcu liczy się tylko profit. Byle duży.

\- Dobra, nie będę cię ciągnął za język, ale dobrze czasem spotkać znajomego. Będziesz chciał to sam powiesz, może dasz zarobić koledze? Ale ta Galaktyka jest mała. Nie dalej jak wczoraj mignął mi w tłumie Cad Bane, dzisiaj ty…

Hondo nagle zmienił ton, odstawił szklankę.

\- Jesteś pewien? Jest tutaj? W tym kwartale?

\- No jak ciebie dzisiaj widzę. Hej, gdzie idziesz?

\- Na chwilę tylko – odparł, wyjmują z kieszeni komunikator – wiesz, jak to jest w biznesie, niektóre sprawy muszą był załatwione szybko, bo chwila zwłoki i już nieaktualne. Ale zaraz będę z powrotem, tym razem kolejki, przyjacielu, na mój koszt. Powiedzmy, „Sztorm w porcie”, edycja koreliańska.

 

 

**Coruscant, średnie poziomy, opuszczony magazyn**

\- Tak mnie jeszcze naszło – zaczął Jass – że może jednak powinniśmy poświęcić Ember. W imię wyższego dobra – dodał, widząc ich miny. - Właśnie, teraz gdy lord Vader leży w klinice, może to właśnie teraz jest właściwy moment, żeby złożyć mu wizytę i rozwiązać ten problem raz na zawsze? Jest nas troje Jedi, jest ta twoja koleżanka, jak jej tam, Ventress?

\- Nie ma – odparła – odleciała. Gdzieś daleko. Ja spłaciłam swój zadawniony dług, oni mi pomogła, temat zamknięty. Co zaś do tego pomysłu…

\- Oczywiście mam świadomość, że to będzie raczej droga w jedną stronę. Czyli jak?

\- Tak – kiwnęła głową dziewczyna – doskonalę zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wrócimy. Że możemy nawet niczego nie uzyskać. Mimo to wchodzę w to. Bo czasami trzeba się poświęcić…

\- Nie – przerwał zdecydowanie Vos – żadnych poświęceń. Pomijając to, że lord Vader to nie nasza liga, jakby to brutalnie nie zabrzmiało. Jest osłabiony, co nie znaczy, że bezbronny, ale i tak jest dobrze strzeżony. Poza tym – zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie, co wyczytał z dostarczonego przez Ahsokę pliku – jesteśmy, znaczy byliśmy, Jedi. A nie zabójcami, co nocą idą zamordować rannego w szpitalu. Nawet, jeżeli to byłby sam Palpatine. Może jeszcze powinniśmy zacząć studiować nauki Sithów? I tak, byłem „po tamtej stronie”, dlatego mam prawo tak mówić!

\- To tylko taka sugestia, nie gorączkuj się, Quinlan – Dennir uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście. – Czyli wracamy do planu podstawowego. Co ma nam pani do zaproponowania, pani Tano?

\- Ahsoka, mówcie mi Ahsoka. To raz. Oczywiście przy moich ludziach proszę, dalej używajcie „Fulcrum”. Dwa – wiecie, co jest największą siłą, a zarazem słabością Imperium? – Widząc zdziwione miny, kontynuowała – biurokracja. Wszechobecna biurokracja. Ułatwia ona zarządzanie, tłamsi ludzi i zmienia ich w potulne barany. Ale jednocześnie ta monstrualna biurokracja sprawia, że ludzie wykonują swoje obowiązki na odwal się, mechanicznie. A króluje „papier” z podpisem i pieczątką.

\- To ciekawe, co mówisz – wtrącił Dass – ale jaki to ma związek...

\- Pozwól dokończyć. Centralne więzienie to takie Imperium w miniaturze. Zrobimy tak – włączyła holoprojektor – już wiemy, gdzie jest pani Ember. Mamy wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty. Osoba w uniformie oficera straży więziennej, zaopatrzona w odpowiednie papiery i pieczęcie spokojnie ją wyprowadzi z celi.

\- To obszar o podwyższonym rygorze, strefa I, szczególnie strzeżona – wtrącił Vos, patrząc na wyświetlony schemat – stamtąd nie można ot tak sobie kogoś wyprowadzić.

\- Na zewnątrz nie – uśmiechnęła się, – ale do więziennego szpitala na badania rutynowe tak – pokazała im spreparowaną kartę. Oczywiście zaraz po wyjściu z tej strefy z obszaru, idziemy z Ember ze szpitala do strefy II, posługując się już innym kompletem dokumentów, jak i nadając Ember nową tożsamość. Tak, - dodała, widząc ich sceptyczne miny – mamy wszystkie aktualne wzorce dokumentów, pieczęci i podpisów, na wszystkie sześć bram. I – pokazała więzienne identyfikatory – pięć autentycznych tożsamości, na każdą strefę. A w tym czasie strażnicy z I strefy przez cały czas myślą, że ona jest w szpitalu więziennych na badaniach. Uprzedzając pytania – wszystkie tożsamości wgramy wcześniej na ich serwer. Tak, mamy takie możliwości. Trochę lat to zajęło.

\- A jak ktoś zadzwoni do szpitala, żeby sprawdzić czy faktycznie wezwanie jest autentyczne? – Jass miał wątpliwości.

 - A niby po co? – Vos się roześmiał – to jest Coruscant, tutaj papier z pieczęcią jest bogiem. Ahsoka ma rację. A urzędnicy są najbardziej leniwi w galaktyce. Jeżeli papiery się zgadzają, to kto sobie będzie zawracał głowę dzwonieniem, tracąc czas, który można wykorzystać na obstawiania wyścigów w holonecie, oglądanie tańczących Twi’lekanek czy też śmiesznych filmików z kotami Tooka. 

\- Co w takim razie może pójść nie tak? – zapytał Jass już mniej sceptycznym głosem.

 - Czas – odparła dziewczyna – jesteśmy limitowani czasem – standardowe badanie to około 50 minut, jak przekroczymy czas to nie ma zmiłuj, ogłaszają alarm. Tego pilnuje komputer i tego nie przeskoczymy. I jeszcze potrzebujemy uniformów i więziennej ciężarówki. Konkretny model, nie ma podobnego w obrocie cywilnym. Broń i inne wyposażenie mamy, ale tego akurat nie.

\- A to – uśmiechnął się Vos – to się da załatwić. Przez starych znajomych z tutejszego półświatka.

\- Doskonale – Ahsoka była zadowolona - załatwię też wam bezpieczny transport z planety. Dokąd tam będziecie chcieli.

\- Niepotrzebnie, mam „Uhumele”

\- Potrzebnie, panie Jennir, - odparła - dla „Uhumele” znajdziemy lepsze zajęcie z pożytkiem dla wszystkich.

 

 

**Coruscant, dok EC 458**

Powitanie nie było zbyt wylewne, zwykły uścisk dłoni, niemniej Ahsoka ucieszyła się, widząc Herę. Spotkali się w małej knajpce z widokiem na lądowisko. „Narażam tę dziewczyną na zbytnie niebezpieczeństwo” – pomyślała -  „ale czy mam inne wyjście?” Towarzyszący Twi’lekance droid C1-10P tym razem był w dobrym nastroju, dał się nawet pogłaskać po wystającej antenie. Miała słabość do takich blaszanek.

\- Chyba cię jednak lubi – zauważyła Hera – a to u niego rzadkość. Raczej jest aspołeczny. Lekko socjopatyczny. Chociaż… za pierwszym razem też chciał cię potraktować elektrowstrząsami. A po tym jak go poobracałaś w powietrzu mocą sądziłabym, że będzie ciebie unikał. I zachowa urazę…

\- Ech, stare dzieje, stary znajomy. Znad Ryloth – dodała, widząc zdziwienie w oczach zielonoskórej dziewczyny. Dowodziłam eskadrą… prawie wszyscy zginęli… - głos jej się załamał. - Z mojego powodu, decyzji, które podjęłam, nie ma co ukrywać. Nie oni pierwsi i jedyni. W tym jego pilot, a ten to doskonale pamięta. No, ale sobie porozmawialiśmy potem i pewne rzeczy wyjaśnili. Tak więc, moja mała, musisz uważać, bo zazwyczaj jak ja coś spieprzę, to płacą za to inni. Niestety. Czasami lepiej trzymać się ode mnie z daleka.

\- Wtedy, u Huttów – Hera pokręciła głową – wtedy niczego nie spieprzyłaś. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rzuciłaś się za mną bez zastanowienia. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. I naprawdę wtedy byłam szczęśliwa, że trzymałam się blisko ciebie.

\- Ach, przestań. Było, minęło, nic wielkiego. Też mnie wyciągnęłaś z niezłego bagna. Jak ostatnia misja, jakieś problemy? – Ahsoka patrzyła z okna na stojący na platformie pojazd – wszystko sprawnie?

\- Nic, o czym warto by meldować, taka rutyna.

\- A ten – wskazała na młodego mężczyznę z zawiązanym z tyłu kucykiem, kręcącego się w pobliżu frachtowca – nie sprawia problemów? Wyczuwała w nim coś dziwnego. Coś znajomego – i musiała spytać wprost. To była kwestia bezpieczeństwa - Co o nim wiesz? Bo coś mnie w nim niepokoi. I jednocześnie wygląda jakoś znajomo.

\- On… Hera zawahała się. On też mi uratował życie. I nie, nie sprawia problemów, nawet – zarumieniła się – efekt na jej seledynowej twarzy był interesujący - no wiesz…

\- Powiedzmy, że się domyślam – uśmiechnęła się. „Wszystkie jesteśmy takie same, pod pewnymi względami, też miałam kiedyś te dwadzieścia jeden lat”, pomyślała – Twoja sprawa, nic mi do tego. Czyli ogólnie nic niepokojącego?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – Hera zawahała się. Jednak nie, nie powie jej tego. Wiele jej zawdzięcza, ale to jest jej tajemnica z rodzaju tych, które się trzyma tylko dla siebie. Bo uczeń Jedi, Caleb Dume, mógł być zbyt cenny dla ruchu oporu, żeby go narażać w zwykłych misjach, a Kanana Jarrusa, zwykłego chłopaka z kopalni i jej nikt nie rozdzieli. – W najlepszym porządku – dodała, bardziej, aby uspokoić swoje sumienie. - Wracając do naszych spraw, dlaczego wezwałaś mnie na Coruscant? Jakiś szczególny powód? Bo przecież nie na herbatkę?

\- Szczególny powód – przytaknęła Ahsoka – Potrzebuję zaufanej załogi i dobrego statku, aby przelecieć przez imperialną blokadę i wywieźć dwoje ludzi z Coruscant.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie ty taką załogę i taki statek znajdziesz? – Hera zaśmiała się – Poza tym, Coruscant nie ma imperialnej blokady.

\- Jeszcze – podkreśliła Togrutanka – jeszcze nie ma. Ale możesz mi wierzyć, Hera, gdy te osoby trzeba będzie stąd ewakuować, blokada Coruscant zapewne będzie już ustanowiona. Wchodzisz w to?

\- Głupio się pytasz, Fulcrum. Oczywiście, jestem w tym, odkąd ktoś podarował mi drugie życie w jamie rancora na Nal Hutta.

\- Mówiłam już ci wiele razy, nie ma za co. A przy okazji, nie potrzeba ci czegoś?

\- W zasadzie… Części do napędu repulsorów. Jeżeli można prosić.

 

 

**Coruscant, średnie poziomy. Sklep z akcesoriami do bilardu.**

Stary subiekt, zamykając drzwi sklepu, od razu wyczuł, że ktoś na niego czeka. Kolejny, trzeci w tym tygodniu – pomyślał – choć nie, w zasadzie czwarty. To się przestaje robić zabawne. Wybrać wszystkie pieniądze, wyjechać, może, gdzie na obrzeża? Zmienić tożsamość. Przeżyć. Ale najpierw.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, pochylił udając, że musi poprawić zamek w bucie. Niezauważalnie upuścił na ziemię mały detonator. Podniósł się i przyspieszył marsz. Idący za nim mężczyzna też przyspieszył. Teraz – nacisnął przycisk na umieszczonej na nadgarstku bransolecie – usłyszał huk wybuchu i rzucane przekleństwa. Zaczął biec. Skręcił w pierwszą przecznicę, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał była zbliżająca się do jego twarzy kolba karabinu snajperskiego.

 - O, obudził się pan – głos był uprzejmy aż do przesady – to dobrze, bo mamy trochę pytań. To – pokazał zdjęcie niebieskoskórego mężczyzny w kapeluszu, Durosa – mówi to panu coś? Radziłbym być szczery. Niczego nie ukrywać.

\- Ten sukinsyn – pokazał na zabandażowaną dłoń – ten gnojek, ten… Wyłamał mi trzy palce. I trochę przypalił. Absolutnie nie mam zamiaru nic ukrywać. Jeżeli chcą go panowie ukrzywdzić, to chętnie się dorzucę. „Chyba znowu się uda” – pomyślał – „szukają niebieskiego. Nie są jego sojusznikami. Powie im wszystko, potem zniknie”.

\- Nie stać cię – mężczyzna z głowa owiniętą czymś w rodzaju turbanu roześmiał się – ale jeszcze opowiedz nam to, o co ciebie pytał. Nasz wspólny znajomy nie przypala bliźnich bez celu.

\- Wypytywał o moich klientów. Tych ostatnich. Załatwiałem dla nich pewne rzeczy. Nietypowe dosyć – widząc pytające spojrzenia szybko dodał – sprzęt wojskowy, uniformy, specjalistyczne pojazdy.

\- Wszystko – człowiek w mandaloriańskiej zbroi nalegał – wszystko masz powiedzieć. To, co powiedziałeś jemu o tamtych też.

\- Wcześniej, była tutaj grupa. Powiedziałbym, że zorganizowana grupa zbrojna, chód, komendy. Może z jakiegoś syndykatu. Była z nimi kobieta. Zakrywała się płaszczem z bahnciej wełny, ale najwyraźniej miała lekku, jakaś Twi’lekanka, tak myślę. I chyba Jedi z tych co się ukrywają i świadczą usługi dla karteli. Próbowała na koniec użyć tej swojej magii na mnie, ja oczywiście potwierdziłem co powiedziała, że nie pamiętam, ale to na mnie nie podziałało, hehe. Łatwo można ich oszukać. Tylko że później przyszedł ten niebieski przyjemniaczek ze zdjęcia i był nią zainteresowany. Potem jak już powiedział, to wypytał mnie o inne o inne, specyficzne kontakty. Najemnicy – nie dał sobie przerwać.

\- To nam też dasz kontakt – musimy sobie z kimś od nich poważnie porozmawiać, mam nadzieję, że będzie tak spolegliwie współpracujący jak ty – zaśmiał się Mandalorianin. - Słyszałeś, Dengar, Jedi – zwrócił się do towarzysza -  dodatkowy bonus. Imperium chyba dalej dobrze za nich płaci... Zaś co do ciebie… To chciałbyś przeżyć?

\- Tak, tak – subiekt odetchnął – oczywiście, nic nie widziałem, nie znam panów. Mnie tu w ogóle nie było...

\- Przykro mi, ale jednak nie. Powiedziałeś wszystko Cadowi. Powiedziałeś wszystko nam – przerwał Mandalorianin - Nie będę ryzykował. Nic osobistego.

Po czym nacisnął spust.

**Coruscant, opuszczona fabryka, średnie poziomy**

Cad Bane popatrzył po zgromadzonych najemnikach.  Dwudziestu, powinno wystarczyć. Tamtych będzie góra dziesięciu, mają element zaskoczenia. Ach, ta eks-Jedi, jego podstawowy cel – wróciły wspomnienia – nic wielkiego, nie ma się czym przejmować, poradził sobie bez problemu dwa razy, poradzi sobie i trzeci.

\- Oni – wyświetlił hologram – planują odbić kogoś z imperialnego więzienia. Nie będziemy im przeszkadzać. Nasza sonda będzie ich dyskretnie obserwować. Wiemy, w co się ostatnio zaopatrzyli i jaki będzie schemat ich działania. Ze względów oczywistych nie użyją głównych ciągów komunikacyjnych na powierzchni. Będą się przemieszczać niższymi poziomami w stronę doków – zobaczymy, do których. Trasę będzie wyznaczał ktoś na 614, reszta będzie za nim podążać w dużym oddaleniu. Nasza sonda będzie mu towarzyszyć przez cały czas. Gdy wybierzemy właściwe miejsce, będziemy mieli jakieś pięć minut na zorganizowanie zasadzki, co dla profesjonalistów jest aż nadto czasu. Zrozumiano?

Pokiwali głowami, w myślach licząc zarobione pieniądze. Dobrze – pomyślał - chciwość to właściwy motywator dla takich jak oni.

\- Jeszcze jedno, zanim się rozejdziemy. Strzelacie, żeby zabić. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Tam będzie kobieta, Togruta. Ona ma przeżyć. Zresztą, nie sądzę, żeby udało się wam ją choćby zranić. Najlepiej zostawcie ją mnie. Zrozumiano? – ponowne potwierdzenia - No to odmaszerować. Żadnego alkoholu dziś wieczór, panienek, prochów. Jutro dzień wypłaty, wtedy się zabawicie. I szczęśliwego „Dnia imperium” – roześmiał się na zakończenie.

 

 

**Coruscant, dolne poziomy, dzielnica uciech.**

Najemnik Gromb nigdy nie przejmował się zaleceniami czy rozkazami. Plan niebieskiego był prosty i jasny, polecenia co do zachowania też, ale przecież jeden kieliszek nikogo jeszcze nie zabił. Ani dwa, zresztą, kto by liczył, ile ich było. Jutro w końcu „Dzień Imperium”, trzeba świętować. I przecież można się jeszcze zabawić, noc młoda. Skręcił w boczną przecznicę, skracając sobie drogę do pobliskiego burdelu. Niespodziewani potknął się o czyjaś nogę, jakiś menel z głową owiniętą szmatami. Już miał się podnieść i przyładować gnojowi w pysk, gdy coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w potylicę.

 

 

**Coruscant, średnie poziomy, magazyn. Dzień Imperium.**

Wszyscy byli przygotowani i uzbrojeni. Trzy pojazdy – furgonetka więzienna, landspeeder X-32 i wojskowy repulsorowy motocykl serii 614. I sześć osób, bracia Merkk i Deran w imperialnych uniformach, nastoletnia Rodianka Roomo, która aktualnie grała w sabaka z czarnowłosym siedemnastolatkiem. Młodzi najwyraźniej się lubili. A może i coś więcej. Do tego Devaonianka Eylin. I oczywiście sam Andor, w mundurze oficera służby więziennej. Oraz troje eks-Jedi

\- Jeżeli ktoś z was chce się wycofać, to teraz jest ostatni moment. Nikt nikomu nie będzie robił z tego powodu wyrzutów- powiedziała Ahsoka. Nikt nie odpowiedział.

\- Ja – wtrącił chłopak – powinienem jechać z wami, a nie tak, że dajecie mi jakieś mało ważne zadanie.

\- Nie, Cassian – Arnost położył rękę na jego ramieniu – Twoje zadanie jest równie ważne jak nasze.

\- Ale, wujku...

\- Cassian – wtrąciła Ahsoka – żadnego „ale”. Przez ostatnie lata, w przeciwieństwie do innych, miałeś dostęp do większości kodów i połączeń. Gdyby –zawiesiła głos – gdyby coś mi się stało, przejmiesz moją rolę, skontaktujesz się z pozostałymi. Jako kolejny Fulcrum. To naprawdę ważne, rozumiesz – zamiast odpowiedzi chłopak tylko skinął głową.

\- Moi są gotowi – wtrącił Jass – otrzymałem potwierdzenie z „Uhumele”, że tak jak obiecałaś, dołączyły do nich dwie korwety klasy CR 90. Naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem pani możliwości, Fulcrum. Taki szybki rajd na stocznie w Kuat powinien odciągnąć uwagę Imperium od Coruscant.

\- Do tego - dodała Ahsoka sprawdzając blaster  - inna grupa moich dawnych hmmm… powiedzmy znajomych, dokona dywersji na stacji przekaźnikowej na Castell. Oni formalnie nie współpracują z nami i nawet mnie osobiście ich szef niezbyt lubi, ale gdy chodzi o zabijanie imperialnych, to nie trzeba ich zachęcać.

\- Czyli wszystko gotowe, to jedziemy – Dass poprawił pas z mieczem – nie mogę się już doczekać.

\- Właśnie – przerwała mu Togrutanka, dalej trzymając w ręku blaster – właśnie dyskutowałam o tym z Vosem. – Że w tej misji to najważniejsza jest cierpliwość. Że nie można wykonywać nerwowych ruchów, bo to będzie stanowić zagrożenie dla wszystkich. Że jesteś zbyt emocjonalnie związany z celem operacji. I tak nam wyszło, że możesz być na nas wściekły, ale później zrozumiesz – to mówiąc nacisnęła spust, rażony promieniem ogłuszającym Jennir upadł na ziemię.

 

\- Przykro mi, Dass – powiedział Vos, - ale tak trzeba. Hej, Cassian, pomóż mi go zanieść do mojego pojazdu, jest po drugiej stronie magazynu. Przejedziemy się na powierzchnię do doków.

\- A my do maszyn – rzuciła do ekipy – do zobaczenia, panie Vos. I nie obrażaj się, że cię z tej misji też wyłączyłam. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. I – uśmiechnęła się – szczęśliwego „Dnia Imperium”

\- Już to dyskutowaliśmy, sam i tak nie mam zamiaru się w to pakować, za duże ryzyka, ja tu jednak mieszkam i pracuję. Tak więc do zobaczenia, Ach… Fulcrum, mam nadzieję i nie…- zawahał się - wszystko w porządku, dacie sobie radę. „W końcu” –- pomyślał - „plan jest dobry, imperialni niczego się nie spodziewają, co może pójść nie tak?”

 

Kilka poziomów niżej Cad Bane wtajemniczał zebranych najemników w kolejne szczegóły swojej operacji.

W położonym na powierzchni hotelu „Excellsior” dwóch łowców nagród kończyło sprawdzać broń.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dzień** **Imperium,** **Coruscant, plac przed budynkiem Akademii Imperialnej**

A miało być tak pięknie. Wszystkie pozostawione przez major Barris notatki zawierały tyle wskazówek, że bez problemu podjął trop. Jeden z informatorów meldował o jakimś Jedi, prawdopodobnie Twi’lekance, szykującej jakiś skok. Nie zgadzało to się z listą poszukiwanych, ale było punktem zaczepienia. Potem w tym samym rejonie ktoś zapłacił kredytem o dużym nominale – to był błąd, takie nominały były notowane, pochodzenie wskazywało na kasyna w Nemodii – idealne miejsce do prania brudnej forsy i legalizowania funduszy niewiadomego pochodzenia. Co więcej, idąc za ciosem, zdobył wgląd w transakcje finansowe i wypłynęły następne duże nominały, o kolejnych, następujących po sobie numerach seryjnych – części do naprawy repulsorów we frachtowcu typu VCX.  Bez dokładnego adresu dostawy, ale tyle wystarczyło, żeby zlokalizować podejrzany obszar. I dziś rano miał tam się udać, z co najmniej dwoma maszynami kroczącymi, opancerzonymi transporterami i kilkoma kompaniami szturmowców. Niestety, wszystko poszło jak zwykle. Jak zwykle nie tak. Najpierw jego informatora znaleziono na zapleczu jego sklepu, z sercem przestrzelonym strzałem z blastera. Potem już nikt nie przejął się jego odkryciem. Nawet jego szef. Nikt nie miał czasu. Spóźnił się o jeden dzień.  Dzisiaj od rana Yularen, admirałowie i generałowie mieli większe problemy na głowie. Nagły i niespodziewany atak terrorystów na stocznie na Kuat. Kompletne zaskoczenie, po tylu latach spokoju. Tym bardziej, że to przecież „Dzień Imperium”, i większość garnizonu piła na przepustkach zdrowie imperatora. Co prawda straty nie były wielkie, lekkie uszkodzenia jednego niszczyciela na pochylni, małe uszkodzenia suwnic. Ale… takie rzeczy nie zdarzały się od czasów wojen klonów. Gorsze wieści doszły z Castell. Tam terroryści zniszczyli stację przekaźnikową, wybili całą załogę, nie przeżył też nikt z cywilnego personelu pomocniczego. Czyli klasyczny podpis Sawa Gerrery. I na Coruscant wszyscy dostali kociokwiku. Całkowite zaskoczenie i nadmierna reakcja. Patrzył jak znad obszaru garnizony wzbijają się kolejne niszczyciele i fregaty, zajmując pozycja na orbicie celem ochrony stolicy. Trochę przesadzają – pomyślał, – ale nie to jest najgorsze. Najgorsze to to, że większość oddziałów lądowych skierowano do ochrony pałacu, budynku senatu i instytucji rządowych. A jego po usilnych monitach skierowano tu, do akademii, przydzielając kilku kadetów. Kadetów! Dobre i to. – Popatrzył na zbliżającego się sierżanta w akademijnym uniformie. Sprawa, która wczoraj była priorytetowa, dzisiaj dostała najniższą kategorię ważności.

\- Sierżant Alastar, do usług – od razu się przedstawił - zaznaczam, że pańska prośba została odrzucona. No prawie. Dzień Imperium, kadeci wypuszczeni na przepustki, do domów. Tych, co zostali, to w chwili ogłoszenia alarmu dołączyliśmy do patroli szturmowców, niech zdobywają wiedzę praktyczną.

\- Ale – przerwał mu – przecież dyrektor Yularen obiecał mi wsparcie. Naprawdę nic się nie da zrobić? To niezwykle istotne!

\- Dlatego powiedziałem, że prawie. Bo z okazji Dnia Imperium mamy tutaj wycieczkę kadetów z akademii na Mandalorze. Też ich poprzydzielaliśmy do różnych zadań, ale została nam trójka, zaraz przyjdą, tylko pobiorą broń z magazynów. Mamy też transporter do dyspozycji. O, tam idą - wskazał ręką, żeby do niego podeszli – kadet Plent, kadetki Arnko i Sabine – przedstawiam, to jest agent Kallus, wasz dzisiejszy dowódca.

Kallus przewrócił oczami. Nie dosyć, że kadeci, to jeszcze nie ci najlepsi z Coruscant, tylko jacyś „turyści” z akademii na Mandalorze. Planeta co prawda kiedyś była znana ze swoich wojowników, ale to było dawno… Dziś to zadupie galaktyki. No cóż, jak się nie ma co się lubi… Kadeci mieli założone te swoje śmieszne hełmy, ale on i tak nie zawracał sobie głowy, żeby zapamiętać ich twarze. Nie to go w tej chwili zajmowało.

\- Za mną, do pojazdu - zakomenderował – trzymać broń w pogotowiu, to nie są ćwiczenia.

 

 

**Coruscant, główny korytarz transportowy średnich poziomów**

Nagły wybuch podrzucił furgonetkę, obrócił powietrzu i cisnął w naroże najbliższego budynku. Na zewnątrz rozległy się strzały. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, konspirację – dwa białe ostrza zalśniły jej dłoniach, wycinając otwór w podłodze. Wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, odbijając wystrzały i starając się zorientować w sytuacji. Za nią wypadła Ember i Merkk – jego brat został w środku, przypięte pasami, ciało zwisało bezwładnie w fotelu. Z tyłu nadjechał landspeeder, z którego Roomo ostrzeliwała z DC-15 ukrytych na dachach napastników. Ahsoka doskoczyła do naroża budynku, szybkim ruchem miecza cięła jakiegoś Grana, szykującego się do rzutu granatem, granat odrzuciła Mocą w kierunku kolejnego przeciwnika.

– To nie są Imperialni – krzyknęła do komunikatora – to najemnicy, uważajcie.

Na więcej nie miała czasu, musiała odbijać kolejne strzały, napastnicy mieli wyraźną przewagę liczebną. Na razie Mocą zrzuciła trzech najemników z dachu. Kilku mniej. Myśl, jaki był sens napadać na więzienną furgonetkę? Tuż przed jej oczami przeleciał wystrzał z blastera Ember, który zabił wypadającego z bramy Ganka. Precyzyjnie odbijając kolejne strzały skutecznie redukowała liczbę przeciwników. Sytuacja była jednak daleka od opanowania. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak kilkukrotnie trafiony Merkk pada na ulicę, jak rzucony granat termiczny rozrywa landspeedera z Eylin za kierownicą, jak wyrzucona siłą wybuchu ranna Roomo kosi serią dwóch najemników, i jak ginie trafiona w głowę przez Durosa, który właśnie zleciał z położonego wyżej balkonu, korzystając z napędu zamocowanego do jego butów. Durosa, noszącego charakterystyczny kapelusz. Starego znajomego… Nagle zrobiło się cicho.

\- Cad Bane – wyszeptała przez zaciśnięte zęby – Ember, za mnie.

Z tyłu usłyszała narastający głos speedera. Andor, czas najwyższy.

\- Do trzech razy sztuka, moja mała - powiedział Cad i otworzył ogień ze swoich ulubionych LL-30. Ogień był na tyle intensywny, że z trudem odbijała strzały, nawet nie myśląc o ich dokładnym przekierowywaniu. „Ciekawe jak długo dam radę”, pomyślała – i w tym właśnie momencie jeden z boltów trafił w obudowę shoto, wyrywając go z jej ręki. Ember wystrzeliła ze swojej broni, Cad wykonał unik odlatując w tył, jeden z jego strzałów trafił kobietę, na szczęście niegroźnie. Za ich plecami, ostro hamując, zatrzymał się speeder z Andorem. Mężczyzna zeskoczył na ulicę i strzałem z DLT zabił kolejnego, chyba już ostatniego poza Banem napastnika.

\- Na speeder, szybko! – mówiąc to, puścił kolejną serię w kierunku Durosa, nie trafiwszy jednak, Cad ewakuował się na dach budynku

\- Tak, Ember, na speeder, i ty też, ja ich zatrzymam. Nie, nie ma czasu na dyskusje, Andor, ty nie masz z nim szansy.

\- Mówisz tak, panno Tano, jakbyś ty miała – rozległ się za ich plecami głos lądującego Cada.  Andor i Ahsoka obrócili się prawie jednocześnie, mężczyzna lewą ręką przygniótł dziewczynę do ziemi, jednocześnie strzelając do Bane’a. Z takie odległości nie mógł nie trafić. Ahsoka zauważyła jak łowca nagród wypuszcza z jednej dłoni blaster i łapie się za podbrzusze. I jak kolejne pociski wystrzeliwane przez Cada z drugiego LL przeszywają ciało mężczyzny.

\- Ember, zjeżdżaj – krzyknęła – piętnaście minut zostało, szybko. - Kobieta, z pewnym wahaniem, posłuchała. Wskoczyła na speeder i odjechała z dużą prędkością. Ku zdziwieniu Togrutanki, Cad nawet nie zaszczycił oddalającego się pojazdu spojrzeniem.

\- Naprawdę, Cad – powiedziała smutnym głosem, patrząca na ciało Andora, na resztę jej martwej ekipy, starając się opanować narastające uczucie wściekłości – naprawdę to wszystko dla mnie? W imię jakichś starych porachunków? Że wsadziliśmy cię do więzienia? Po tylu latach to ma dla ciebie sens? Tyle zachodu, tyle pieniędzy… – pokazała ręką na martwych najemników, wymieszanych z jej ekipą. „Zawiodłam” – pomyślała – „jak pod Ryloth i teraz oni niż żyją”.  Poczuła, że coś mokrego pojawiło się w jej oku, zapewne od zbyt wysokiego stężenia gazu tibanna – I wszystko tylko po to, żeby wyrównać jakieś urojone stare rachunki?

\- Och, jestem profesjonalistą - odparł spokojnie łowca, który lewą ręką wyjął z kieszeni opatrunek z bacty, rozerwał opakowanie zębami i przyłożył do rany – co było, minęło. Sprawa jest czysto biznesowa. Jesteś sporo warta, młoda Jedi, a to - wzrokiem przejechał po zabitych – to są niezbędne koszty, tylko po to, aby odciągnąć twoją uwagę. Koszty, które mieszczą się w bilansie.

\- To nie były „niezbędne koszty”, to byli… - zawahała się. Moi ludzie, moi żołnierze, moi przyjaciele? – Nieważne, Bane, zapłacisz za to – chwyciła oburącz rękojeść miecza.

\- Nie tacy obiecywali – łowca uśmiechnął się i nacisnął spust.

Była na to przygotowana, tym razem strzelał tylko z jednego blastera, na dodatek jego ruchy były spowolnione przez zranienie. A ona mogła wymierzyć precyzyjnie. Tak, że jeden odbity strzał trafił w rewolwer Cada, wybijając mu go z ręki – ech, powinnam celować w głowę, te nawyki, to dalej gdzieś we mnie siedzi – pomyślała. Teraz, gdy był rozbrojony, zaczęła biec w jego kierunku. Zauważyła, że Bane naciska palcem komunikator na lewej dłoni i dotarło do niej, że łowca, nawet teoretycznie rozbrojony, nigdy nie jest do końca bezbronny. Jak nie był wtedy, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz. Za późno. Poczuła ogromny ból po prawej stronie podbrzusza. Upadła na kolana, wspierając się na ręce. Tak ją załatwił, pieprzony kapelusznik. Zwykłym stalowym ostrzem, które zignorowała, bo nie było z energii. Ostrzem, które otworzyło się po trafieniu, fragmentując wewnątrz ciała i rozrywając jej jelita na strzępy. Próbowała zatamować krwawienie przypalając ranę mieczem. Wtedy postrzelił ją w bark, blasterem wyciągniętym z cholewy buta. Miecz wypadł z bezwładnej dłoni. Kolejnym strzał, tym razem w sam miecz, uszkodzenia były na tyle duże, że nie nadawał się do użytku. Krwawienie, choć nie tak intensywne, nie ustawało. Zauważyła leżące w oddaleniu shoto, które jej wcześniej tak zręcznie odstrzelił. Wyciągnęła dłoń – Moc, Moc to potężny sojusznik - miecz zadrgał i zaczął powoli poruszać się w jej stronę.

Ból – piekielny ból rozrywający dłoń, zwinęła się w sobie, upadła twarzą na ulice. Swąd spalonej skóry i czarna dziura pomiędzy kciukiem i resztą palców. Zobaczyła zbliżającego się łowcę.

\- Ustalmy jedno, panno Tano – głos Cada był spokojny. W prawej ręce trzymał blaster, lewa dalej przytrzymywała na brzuchu opatrunek z bacty – Cena za ciebie jest większa za żywą, ale za trupa też mi dobrze zapłacą. Przy czym „za żywą” oznacza, że masz mieć na tyle sprawny umysł, żeby dostatecznie odczuwać ból. Reszta jest nieistotna. W zasadzie nie lubię latać ze zwłokami, tak na marginesie. Co nie znaczy, że nie rozważam takiej opcji. Zrozumiałaś? To skiń głową, nie chce mi się drugi raz powtarzać. I masz – wyjął kolejny opatrunek z bacty i rzucił w jej kierunku – tylko mi tu nie umrzyj teraz.

Skinęła głową. Czyli nie Imperium. W takim razie… Tylko jedna opcja wchodziła grę. Chyba lepiej jednak, żeby to było Imperium. Albo żeby ją zabił. Wystarczy, że…

Seria strzałów z blastera przerwała jej rozmyślania. Pierwszy strzał musnął kapelusz łowcy, pozostałych uniknął, szybko chowając się za zniszczoną furgonetkę więzienna.

Na ulicy wylądował mężczyzna w zielonej mandaloriańskiej zbroi. Z broni celował w miejsce, gdzie ukrywał się łowca. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Cad wstaje, otrzepując kurz z płaszcza lewą dłonią. Nie wypuszczając blastera z prawej.

\- A ty co odwalasz, Boba? – jego głos był w dalszym ciągu spokojny - Coś ci się mózg przegrzał od noszenia tego hełmu? Chcesz mi zgarnąć nagrodę sprzed nosa?

\- Nic osobistego, panie Bane – glos Boby był spokojny – biznes w czystej postaci. Nagroda za twoją głowę jest na tyle wysoka, że każdy by się skusił. Bajecznie wysoka.

\- Jednak udar – stwierdził łowca wzruszając ramionami – albo hełm ci mózg uwiera za bardzo, Boba. Ale dziś jest mój szczęśliwy dzień – popatrzył na leżącą Ahsokę – dzień wypłaty, więc sio, zjeżdżaj mi z oczu. Czas promocji ograniczony.

\- Nie – głos spod hełmu był lekko zdenerwowany – nie panie Bane. Dziś jest mój szczęśliwy dzień. Dzień mojej wypłaty.

Dwa strzały padły prawie równocześnie – doświadczony łowca był jednak szybszy. Ahsoka zauważyła, że zdołał tez wykonać unik, strzał lekko musnął mu twarz, nie czyniąc większej krzywdy. Trafiony w czoło Boba przewrócił się

\- I po co ci to było, gnojku? – Cad zaśmiał się głośno – a Ty – zwrócił się do Ahsoki – z czego jesteś tak zadowolona, co?

\- Znacznik – wyszeptała, patrząc na raut, który zajaśniał na jego piersi – żegnaj, Cad.

Zorientował się za późno, strumień energii przeszedł przez jego serce. Bezwładne ciało upadło na ziemię.

Ahsoka zobaczyła, jak kolejny mężczyzna, z głową owiązaną białą chustą podchodzi do leżącego Boby, pochyla się nad nim, zdejmując mu hełm. „A więc żyje” – pomyślała – „no tak, w końcu mandaloriańska zbroja”.

Boba powoli dochodził do siebie.

– Bonus – powiedział, wskazując na dziewczynę – zajmij się bonusem, Dengar, mi nic mi nie jest.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – opowiedział, podchodząc do leżącej Togrutanki.

Ahsoka zauważyła zbliżającą się do jej twarzy kolbę karabinu.

A potem zapadła ciemność.

 

 

**Coruscant, sektor doków EC**

 Agent Kallus w dalszym ciągu nie był zadowolony. Wszystko szło nie tak. Nie poprawiał mu samopoczucia fakt, że w jego zespole jedna z dziewczyn wyglądała na wiecznie znudzoną abnegatkę, a chłopak - choć przynajmniej był pełen entuzjazmu, to jego inteligencja była tego entuzjazmu odwrotnością. Ale przynajmniej byli dobrze uzbrojeni. EC 456; 457, sprawdzali kolejne doki – nic szczególnego. Teraz kolejny – dok EC 458. Ale tutaj drzwi były zamknięte. I nikt nie odpowiadał na próbę nawiązania kontaktu. Tylko, że on miał uniwersalny klucz, otwierający większość drzwi na Coruscant. Standardowe wyposażenie agenta Imperialnej SB.

Brama otworzyła się szybko, agent i towarzysząca mu obstawa weszli na platformę, gdzie stał VCX-100. Ten sam tym, co występował we wcześniejszych meldunkach. Co niekoniecznie oznaczało, że dokładnie ten, o który mu chodziło. Na skrzyni obok frachtowca siedziała zielonoskóra młoda dziewczyna, Twi’lekanka z goglami na głowie, nieco starszy od niej mężczyzna i młody, ciemnowłosy chłopak. Nastolatek. Wyraźnie na kogoś czekali. I byli zaskoczeni.

\- Rączki, tak żebym widział – agent postanowił działać szybko i zdecydowanie. - Arnko, Sabine, ubezpieczajcie – zwrócił się do dziewczyn – sierżancie, za mną, Plent, pilnuj drzwi.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę? – zapytała Twi’lekanka. – I to tak od razu z bronią? Papiery mam w porządku, towar legalny, więc nie rozum…

\- Zaraz wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy – port jest zamknięty – zablefował. - Na razie – podkreślił – na razie proszę o wydanie bezpieczników do hipernapędu. I broni.

\- Ależ oczywiście – dziewczyna mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do mężczyzny z kitką. Jesteśmy spolegliwie współpracujący – wyjęła blaster i położyła go na skrzynce. - Panie Jarrus, słyszał pan o co władza prosi? No to pański blaster też poproszę. Casian, Idź po bezpieczniki. I przy okazji weź podaj naszym dzielnym żołnierzom coś do picia. Gdzieś w kokpicie powinno być coś odpowiedniego. Ewentualnie poniżej…

\- Tego tam, - Kallus poczuł się zakłopotany – nie trzeba, chyba, że wy chcecie – wskazał na kadetów. Czyli jednak pomylił się i tutaj też wszystko wyglądało, że wszystko w porządku. I wtedy usłyszał narastający dźwięk speedera. Ktoś nie żałował mocy w bateriach. Nim zdołał zareagować, na platformę wpadł repulsorowy motocykl w barwach Imperialnej Służby Więziennej, noszący ślady trafień z blasterów. Siedziała na nim dziewczyna, którą aż za dobrze znał z komunikatów. Była ranna, ale nie wyglądało to na nic groźnego. Pojazd, hamując, wzbił chmurę kurzu, jednocześnie przejeżdżając stojącego przy bramie Plenta oraz potrącając sierżanta.

Kallus nie wahał się ani chwili. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła zejść z siodełka, wycelował blaster w jej głowę.

\- Ember Jennir, znana także, jako Ember Chankeli, jesteś aresztowana. To nawet ciekawe, bo nikt nie zgłaszał jeszcze twojej ucieczki. Wy też, rączki – zwrócił się do siedzącej na skrzyniach pary – kadeci – tym razem skierował się do dziewczyn – proszę ich obezwładnić i zakuć.

\- Naprawdę chcieliście uciec z Coruscant z więźniem wykradzionym z centralnego imperialnego więzienia? – Krótko ostrzyżona, czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie kryła entuzjazmu w głosie – to… to by było COŚ.

\- Sabine, a tobie co? – Arnko obróciła się w jej kierunku, tracą z oczu załogę frachtowca – to przestępcy, terroryści, a nie…

\- Tak, wiem, oczywiście, bla bla bla – nagle jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech, spowodowany nowym pomysłem – wybacz, Arnko – powiedziała, naciskając spust. Blondwłosa kadetka nie miała szansy zareagować, ogłuszający promień trafił ją prosto w pierś.

Kallus nie tracił czasu.

– Ty zdrajco! - krzyknął, celując w dziewczynę. Nie zdążył nacisnąć spustu. Strzał wystrzelony z dolnej wieżyczki frachtowca, eksplodujący niecały metr od niego, wyrzucił go w powietrze. Po upadku na ziemię próbował odszukać swój blaster. Za późno. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył, była dźwignia lewarka, którą Ember zdzieliła go w głowę. Obok Kanan jednym ciosem pięści powalił usiłującego dojść do siebie sierżanta. Hera trzymała swój blaster skierowany w głowę kadetki. Ta opuściła broń.

\- Ej, no co – powiedziała nastolatka z wyrzutem – przecież wam pomogłam.

\- Fakt, nie da się ukryć, Hera – poparł ją Kanan - Nie ma wyjścia, musimy ją zabrać. Wysadzi się ją gdzieś po drodze. Wiesz, co ją tutaj czeka. Pani Ember – zwrócił się do kobiety – prosimy na pokład również, szybko. Te strzały zaraz tu zwołają więcej patroli. I zaraz ogłoszą alarm – popatrzył na zegarek.

\- Już, zaraz – Ember wsadziła za pas blaster agenta, – co z Dassem?

\- Żyje, spokojnie – odparła Hera - nieco ogłuszony, ale inaczej się nie dało. Prędko – ponagliła.

Przez rampę wybiegł Cassian. Gdy zauważył Ember, stanął jak wryty. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył porzucony motocykl. I nic poza tym.

\- Gdzie… - głos mu się załamał – gdzie są pozostali? Gdzie mój wujek, gdzie Fulcrum, gdzie Roomo, gdzie…

\- Nie wiem – Ember rozłożyła ręce – była zasadzka, łowcy nagród – kotłowanina, wystrzały, trupy – widząc, jak chłopak blednie, dodała – tam była Togrutanka, chyba Jedi…Kazali mi uciekać, jak odjeżdżałam walka jeszcze trwała.

\- Więc jest nadzieja – powiedział, choć sam w to nie wierzył.

\- Zawsze jest nadzieja, Cassian – wtrąciła Hera – ale naprawdę nie mamy już czasu. Pakujcie się na pokład. Tak, ty też – zrezygnowana machnęła do kadetki. - Wysadzimy cię, gdzie tam będziesz chciała, jak nam będzie po drodze, oczywiście. Szybciej, czas ucieka. Cassian, ty też.

\- Nie, ja zostaję. Oni… – odparł Cassian – oni mogą potrzebować wsparcia. Mamy parę punktów, tam będę czekał.

\- W takim razie żegnaj, młody – odparła Hera wskakując na rampę – może kiedyś jeszcze spotkamy, to…

Ale chłopca już nie było.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coruscant, dolne poziomy. Trzy dni po Dniu Imperium**

„Jestem gdzieś na dolnych poziomach”, pomyślała. Blisko samej gleby. Zatęchły zapach, odgłosy, wilgoć, pleśń – to wszystko było takie znajome. „Ale mi przyłożył, oczy dalej zapuchnięte”. Niemniej żyła. Nie wykrwawiła się – rozejrzała się dookoła – leżała na łóżku pokrytym jakimiś szmatami – hotel pięciogwiazdkowy to to nie był z pewnością. Zauważyła robota medycznego i to, że jest podpięta do jakiejś aparatury. No tak, jestem więcej warta żywa niż martwa – pomyślała. I oczywiście łowcy – Boba, trochę podrósł od ostatniego razu. I ten drugi. Mandalorianin też zauważył, że się już wybudziła.

\- No, proszę, to żyje, dobra nasza – roześmiał się – już się baliśmy, że nam zejdziesz. No, ale przeżyłaś. Przynajmniej na razie – roześmiał się ponownie – pamiętasz mnie, oczywiście?

\- Mały Boba – odpowiedziała patrząc na chłopaka, którego twarz przypominała jej Reksa, Reksa z okresu, kiedy go poznała – wyrosłeś. I to wszystko po to, żeby po tylu latach mścić się za wsadzenie do więzienia? Czy za Aurrę?

\- Nie, co ty bredzisz, żadna zemsta, jesteśmy profesjonalistami. Trafiłaś się przy okazji, ot taki „bonus” do głównego zlecenia, które było na Cada. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że to ty. Nic osobistego, zwykły biznes.

\- I teraz sprzedasz mnie imperialnym?

\- Oczywiście, tylko to nie takie proste i nie tak zaraz, trzeba dotrzeć do odpowiedniej osoby, bo inaczej to cię oszukają, nie ma uczciwości na tym świecie. Ty oficjalnie jesteś martwa, nie jesteś członkiem Zakonu, nikt cię nie poszukuje, brak oficjalnej nagrody - dlatego to tyle trwa

\- Jak długo…

\- Leżałaś jak martwa dwa dni, Dengar nawet chciał odłączyć aparaturę i lecieć odebrać nagrodę za starego, dobrego Bane’a, ale trochę poczekaliśmy i jak widać się opłaciło.

\- Odebrać nagrodę za Bane’a… - coś zaczynało jej świtać – Boba, jak ci powiem, że może popełniasz błąd swego życia, to i tak mi nie uwierzysz, ale ty lepiej skontaktuj się ze swoim mocodawcą, i powiedz mu, kogo jeszcze złapałeś. Dokładnie i ze szczegółami. Żebyś się potem głupio nie zdziwił. I nie wymawiał mi, że nie ostrzegałam.

\- Chyba ci wizja publicznej egzekucja miesza w mózgu, dziewczyno. Co niby nasz mocodawca ma wspólnego z eks-Jedi?

\- Poinformować nie zaszkodzi – zauważył przytomnie Dengar – kosztuje nic. Niby po co miała by odstawiać taką szopkę? Ale pamiętaj, kto ostatecznie Bane’a załat…

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się niespodziewanie. Nim łowcy zdążyli sięgnąć po broń, do pomieszczenia wszedł IG-88, tuż za nim dwa droidy IG-86, znajomy lewitujący fotel z jeszcze bardziej znajomym małoletnim Huttem. I na koniec bardzo stary znajomy, Hondo Ohnaka.

\- Oświadczenie – powiedział IG88 – zachować spokój i trzymać ręce z dala od blasterów – po czym ruszył w kierunku droida medycznego.

\- Widzi pan, dokładnie tak jak mówiłem, panie Rotta – powiedział Hondo, Ahsoka prawie parsknęła ze śmiechu, słysząc owo „pan” -  Jak rozumiem jest to cenna informacja i wpłynie znacząco na redukcję moich zobowiązań wobec klanu Huttów? Może jeszcze jakiś dodatkowy profit dla mnie?

\- Pomyślimy, pomyślimy – Rotta machnął ręką, kończąc temat. – Proszę proszę, moi dzielni łowcy, jak dzielnie się spisali. No dokładnie to łowcy mojego papy i kuzyna Graballi, ale obecnie ja pokrywam teraz wasze koszty, więc jesteście jakby moi, czyż nie? – łowcy posłusznie skinęli głowami. - Naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem, reputacja pana Bane’a była taka, że naprawdę miałem wątpliwości, ale dobrze – roześmiał się. – Natomiast potem – i momentalnie zmienił ton na lodowaty – panowie przekroczyli swoje kompetencje – pokazał na leżącą Togrutankę – co to ma być? Dorabianie na boku? Mało wam, chciwcy, płacę? Co z nią? – rzucił pytanie w kierunku IG-88.

\- Komunikat: Stan stabilny. Poważne obrażenia wewnętrzne. Postrzelenia.

\- Nie my – wtrącił szybko Dengar – robota Cade’a, My tylko…

\- To macie panowie szczęście – Rotta zmrużył oczy – że mimo wszystko nie podjęliście żadnych pochopnych decyzji, na przyszłość proszę stosować się ściśle – prawie przeliterował ten wyraz -  do instrukcji. Nawet nie wiecie, jak niewiele dzieliło was od popełnienia śmiertelnej pomyłki. Śmiertelnej dla was, żeby było jasne. Oczywiście, wypłata za zlecenie pozostaje bez zmian – ton znowu był serdeczny – i mam nadzieję, że można liczyć na wasze usługi w przyszłości. Ale teraz żegnam – zauważył, że nie rozumieją. - Żegnam, to znaczy my tu zostajemy, a wy wychodzicie, zabierajcie swój złom i już was nie ma.

Gdy wyszli, zbliżył się do łóżka dziewczyny.

\- Rotta - powiedziała Ahsoka – nie myślałam, że to kiedykolwiek jeszcze powiem, ale naprawdę cieszę się na twój widok - i dodała, patrząc na pirata. – I twój też, panie Ohnaka. Dziękuję, że mimo wszystko…

\- Było minęło - skwitował Hondo. - Tyle twojej w tym winy, co mojej, tak jak mówiłaś, pretensje mogę mieć do siebie. Tamto się skończyło.

\- A ty, ogoniasta – wtrącił Rotta – leż spokojnie. Zaraz cię jakoś przetransportujemy na nasz statek, mam tam odpowiedni zbiornik z bactą. Dziękować mi nie musisz, już ci mówiłem. Chyba wiele razy ci mówiłem. Mogłabyś to w końcu zapamiętać. No, panie Ohnaka, załatw pan, tylko szybko jakieś nosze repulsorowe, kredyty nie leżą na ulicy, trzeba na nie ciężko zapracować, długi same się nie pospłacają.

\- Rotta – wyszeptała Ahsoka, gdy Hondo wyszedł. - Powiedz mi, dlaczego? Ja rozumiem, że wtedy, że… Ale teraz. Wynająć ludzi do sprzątnięcia Cade’a… To przecież koszty. Niemałe…

\- Odpowiedzi są trzy – mały Hutt uśmiechnął się. – Pierwsza to taka, że mogę, a kto bogatemu zabroni. Druga, że ta twoja łysa znajoma prawie mnie wtedy wypatroszyła i to tobie zawdzięczam, że jestem tu gdzie jestem. Trzecia to taka, że teraz zarządzam jakimś skromnym 1,5% naszego imperium. Za 300-400 lat, gdy Ciebie już dawno nie będzie, będę zarządzał całością, jak najbardziej znienawidzony Hutt w historii. Taki jest plan. No nie patrz się tak, jestem Huttem, synem swojego ojca. I wtedy chciałbym mieć jakieś miłe wspomnienie. Choć jedno. A dlaczego chcę je mieć? Patrz punkt pierwszy.

 

 

**Coruscant, tydzień po Dniu Imperium. Siedziba Ruchu Oporu**

 Cassian powoli zaczął się oswajać z sytuacją. I powoli godził się z faktami. Nikt nie wrócił. Choć misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Teoretycznie. Imperium nie ujawniało żadnych informacji. Jednakże, mimo zmienienia procedur, uszczelnienia systemu dalej miał wtyczkę do bazy więziennej. O ograniczonym limicie, ale zawsze. I nie, choć sprawdzał codziennie, nie było żadnych nowych znaczących więźniów. Nawet przypadków medycznych. A to oznaczało tylko jedno. Żadnych złudzeń. Pozostaje tylko odbudować wszystko od początku. Jak jej obiecał. Zacisnął pięść w bezsilnej złości.

\- Spokojnie, chłopcze – ręka zacisnęła się na jego barku – obiecałem, że ci pomogę. Przynajmniej na początku. Poza tym pamiętaj, nie widzieliśmy ciała. A ja jednak dalej coś wyczuwam.

\- Dziękuję, panie Vos. Doceniam. Szczególnie to, że wbrew zapowiedziom nie zniknął pan całkowicie. Ale nie łudźmy się. Fakty są oczywiste. Oni – przełknął ślinę – oni nie żyją.

\- Nie skreślaj ich. A szczególnie nie skreślaj… Fulcrum. Nie popełnij mojego błędu, nie daj się zwieść faktom.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, rozbłysło jedno ze świateł na pulpicie. Ktoś rozbroił system zabezpieczający przy głównych drzwiach. Usłyszeli kroki na schodach. Chłopak położył dłoń na rękojeści blastera. Vos tylko się uśmiechnął.

Otworzyły się drzwi i stanęła w nich Ahsoka. W nowym płaszczu z banthciej wełny, wspierając się na stalowej lasce. Wewnętrzne obrażenia były wyjątkowo poważne i nawet długa sesja w zbiorniku z bactą nie naprawiła wszystkiego. Cassian wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń za jej plecami, jakby wyczekiwał, że ktoś jeszcze tam się pojawi.

Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi.

– Niestety, Cassian, tylko ja – pokręciła głową, widząc wbity w siebie wzrok – Przykro mi, przepraszam, zawiodłam. Jak zwykle…

\- Nie – odparł Cassian – Nie mów tak. Wszyscy znali ryzyko. I cenę – przez te wszystkie lata stracił prawie wszystkich bliskich i znajomych, takie rzeczy hartują – Odbudujemy wszystko. Już poczyniłem pewne przygotowania, są nowi ludzie…

\- A to – wtrącił Vos, wyjmując holonotatnik i podając go Togrutance – to pomoże ci rozszerzyć twoją siatkę i zwiększyć zakres i efektywność prowadzonych operacji. Jak obiecywałem.

\- Dziękuję, panie Vos – odparła – ale nie musiałeś się fatygować osobiście. Niemniej doceniam. - Obróciła notatnik w dłoniach. „Pięć osób straciło przez to życie” – pomyślała - „moich ludzi, moich przyjaciół. Muszę tę wiedzę dobrze wykorzystać, sprawić, że nie zginęli na darmo”.

\- Jestem tu nie tylko żeby ci to oddać osobiście. Chodzi o coś więcej – widząc smutek w jej oczach, pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie zaangażuję się w to, na razie mam inne priorytety. Niemniej, mogę poświęcić trochę czasu, żeby cię tego i owego poduczyć. Bo wnioskuję, że brakuje ci partnera do treningów. Kogoś, kto nauczyłby cię czegoś innego niż twój shien, który szlifowałaś z Adi. Przećwiczymy wszystko, tak żebyś wiedziała jak się przez nimi bronić. I najważniejsze. Pokażę ci też podstawy vaapada. Tak na okazję, gdyby sytuacja wymagała rozwiązań ostatecznych. Nie dziękuj. I jeszcze jedno. Quinlan, mów mi Quinlan. A, i byłbym zapomniał. Tam – wskazał na róg pokoju – jest prezent od Jassa. Zbroja w twoim rozmiarze, model żeński. Wygrzebał ją w jakiejś zapomnianej świątyni. Dziś takich nie robią.

\- Czy on – przerwała mu – robił jakieś uwagi odnośnie tego ogłuszenia?

\- Tak, robił. Ogólnie nie był zachwycony. Ale to sprawa między mną a nim. Nic, czym musisz się przejmować. Tobie jest wdzięczny. I Ember też, kazała ci podziękować. Ale raczej prędko ich na Coruscant nie zobaczymy. Jeżeli w ogóle.

\- Dobrze więc – Ahsoka usiadła na fotelu – dobrze, że choć im się udało. A my powoli wracajmy do pracy.  Cassian, raport z ostatniego tygodnia. I przygotuj połączenie szyfrowane z Alderaan. Ja też muszę się z pewnych rzeczy wytłumaczyć. Ale to na jutro. Jutro wszystko zaczniemy od początku. A dzisiaj… Cassian, proszę, możesz się przejść do serwerowni, posprawdzać połączenia czy coś?

\- Oczywiście, szefowo, nie było tematu – chłopak wyszedł do pomieszczenia obok, taktownie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Quinlan spojrzał na Ahsokę z wyrazem zdziwienia w oczach

\- Aż tak, że odprawiłaś najbardziej zaufanego człowieka? Po tym wszystkim?

\- Aż tak – odparła, – Bo to po wyjątkowa prywata, a poza tym nie chcę w to wciągać innych. Sprawa jest… delikatna. I jesteś moją jedyną – zamyśliła się – naprawdę jedyną realną opcją. Posłuchaj. Przekonałam się, że zbyt łatwo mogę zginąć, a wtedy…

W miarę jak rozwijała swoją opowieść jego oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej, ale gdy doszła do końca, to ona miała łzy w oczach. Vos pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Tak – odparł – w tym temacie nikomu nie odmówiłbym pomocy. Ale się porobiło… Dobrze, że się z tym do mnie zwróciłaś. No, nie maż się, będzie dobrze – tylko muszę przekonać Khaleen.


	9. Epilog

**Coruscant, 16 lat po Rozkazie 66**

Skok, cięcie, odbicie, zasłona. Odskok. Wszystko zgodnie z podręcznikiem. Ale to za mało. Tak się nie da wygrać.

\- Dobrze, dziewczyno, dobrze – powiedział, parując kolejny cios – ale w ten sposób mnie nie pokonasz. Pamiętaj, znam twój styl walki, znam wszystkie twoje zagrania. Zaskocz mnie.

\- Skoro namawiasz.

Skoczyła ponownie, tnąc z wyskoku. Nawet nie próbował odbić, uchylił się od ciosu i kontratakował. Przyjęła uderzenie na shoto, impet rzucił ją na ziemię, przeturlała się utrzymując dystans. Wstała, trzymając miecze w swojej klasycznej formie. Ledwo zdążyła. Zaatakował z odbicia z mieczem będącym przedłużeniem jego wysuniętej dłoni. Teraz albo nigdy – pomyślała – w ostatniej chwili odrzuciła shoto, i zamiast blokować, jak się spodziewał, uchyliła się, łapiąc go dolną ręką za nadgarstek i przyciągając do siebie. Obudowa jej trzymanego w drugiej dłoni miecza uderzyła go w okolicach serca.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Ahsoka, bardzo dobrze. Ale nie musiałaś go wyłączać, w trybie treningowym i tak nie zrobiłby mi dużej krzywdy.

\- Zawsze miałbyś jakiś ślad, Quinlan, i potem musiałbyś się tłumaczyć skąd i dlaczego. Powtórzymy? – zapytała, jednocześnie przyciągając Mocą odrzucone shoto.

\- Nie, wystarczy. Nic już więcej ciebie nie nauczę. Przez te ostanie lata zrobiłaś olbrzymie postępy. Jesteś chyba – zamyślił się – nie, nie chyba. Jesteś lepsza ode mnie. Nie zaprzeczaj. No, ale ja bazuję na tym, co się uczyłem wiele lat temu, ty ciągle masz „zajęcia praktyczne” – zgadłem?

\- Trochę – uśmiechnęła się – nic, o czym warto by mówić. Inkwizytorzy, jak zwykle. Praktycznie to do pokonania gołymi rękami. Ale – zawahała się – nic im nie zrobiłam. Mogłam ich zabić, miałam bezbronnych na końcu miecza, ale się powstrzymałam. Bo to takie dzieciaki w zasadzie. Szczególnie ta dziewczynka… Mam nadzieję, że nie będę żałować w przyszłości.

\- Twój wybór. Ja bym jednak chyba nie przepuścił okazji. Ale może faktycznie zabicie ich nie rozwiąże wszystkich problemów.

\- W takim razie… - przerwała, zawieszając głos – możemy przejść do mojej prośby? Wiem, że nie mam prawa się domagać, ale…

\- Żadne ale, Ahsoka, żadne ale. Masz jak najbardziej prawo… Tylko nie wiem czy akurat teraz. Czy jeszcze nie jest za wcześnie. Może potrzeba więcej czasu?

\- To nie jest kwestia, że za wcześnie, bo jest. To jest kwestia, że to ostatnia taka okazja. Zbliża się czas, aby dołączyć do pozostałych… Nie – pokręciła głową – nie próbuj zaprzeczać i nie nazywaj mnie fatalistką. Później ci wyjaśnię. I nie chodzi mi o spotkanie, chce ją tylko zobaczyć? Za dużo wymagam?

\- Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. W takim razie… To da się zaaranżować. Za godzinę w tym miejscu – podał jej wizytówkę.

\- Za dwie – odparła - muszę jeszcze rozbić makijaż. No co ci tak szczęka opadła?

„Kobiety”, pomyślał. „Zawsze jak myślisz, że już wiesz o nich wszystko, to cię czymś zadziwią”.

 

**Coruscant, dzielnica administracyjna**

Nie rozpoznał jej od razu. To o to jej chodziło. Makijaż w służbie konspiracji. Zmienione wzory na twarzy, zielone pasy na lekku i montralach. Zagwizdał z podziwu i wskazał ręką za okno.

Plac zabaw wyglądał jak typowe miejsce rodzinnej rozrywki w dużym mieście. Zieleń, karuzele, domki na drzewach, barierki, skocznie i huśtawki repulsorowe, piaskownice. Z terenu kawiarni, w której siedzieli, był doskonały widok na bawiące się dzieci, a przyciemniane szyby gwarantowały dyskrecję.

\- O tam – Quinlan Vos wskazał na siedzącą na ławce i czytającą coś z holonotatnika kobietę – to jest Khaleen. A tam obok to moje… khem…, no dzieciaki – wskazał na bawiącą się za barierką parę dziewczynek i sporo starszego od nich chłopca.

Jedna z tych małych dziewczynek, o lekko ciemniejszej karnacji, zeskoczyła z barierek na ziemię, uciekając przed goniącą ją siostrą. Mimo że wyglądała na młodszą i mniejszą była dużo szybsza i zwinniejsza. Starszy chłopak, najwyraźniej brat dziewczynek, próbował ją złapać, ale była zręczniejsza, w ostatniej chwili odbiła się od obudowy piaskownicy i wyskoczyła w górę, przeskakując go. Odbiła się od pobliskiego drzewa, lądując z gracją na dwóch nogach. Inne dzieci były zbyt zajęte, żeby zauważyć, że takiego skoku nie powstydził by się i zawodowy lekkoatleta. Ale jej rodzeństwo było do tego najwyraźniej przyzwyczajone.

\- Czy poza tym – ton Ahsoki był spokojny, ale smutny, Vos zauważył też, że zaciska pięści – nie ma jakiś innych objawów. Czegoś, co mogło by ją zdradzić, zaszkodzić jej i wam? Coś niepokojącego?

\- Nie, Ahsoka, spokojnie. Jest normalna jak zwykłe ludzkie, znaczy, wiesz, dziecko. Oczywiście, biega, skacze, pływa o wiele lepiej i szybciej niż jej rówieśnicy, co było do przewidzenia. I lubi surowe mięso, Khaleen musi pilnować, jak gotuje, bo podjada. Nie, nie poluje na szczury czy inne zwierzątka, nie zagryza ptaszków, jeżeli o to ci chodzi. A, i lubi bijatyki, ale poza tym Padme to normalne dziecko, jak każde inne ludzkie, ten tego, dziecko, wiem, powtarzam się. A, i zaczyna się robić pyskata, ale to raczej kwestia wieku, więc nie będę się upierał, że to po matce.

\- Nie – przerwała mu – nie mów tak. Nie nazywaj mnie matką, nie zasługuję na to – pochyliła głowę, podpierając czoło dłońmi. - Khaleen jest jej matką, tą prawdziwą, która ją wychowuje. Ja… ja tutaj…

\- Ahsoka – położył jej dłoń na barku – nie rób sobie wyrzutów. Tak wyszło. I dobrze, że do mnie się z tym zwróciłaś, zaraz po tej historii z Dassem. Dwa czy trzy, to dla mnie żadna różnica. Trochę było problemów, aby przekonać moją żonę. Nie, nie z powodu małej, ona ją pokochała od razu, tak jak i nie było to problemem dla moich dzieciaków. Raczej wyrzutów, bo jak przyprowadzasz do domu małe dziecko, żeby je wychowywać jak własne, to od razu pojawiają się głupie pytania. Szczególnie że wtedy wydali ten paszkwil, wiesz jaki.

\- Wiem, niemniej – dalej patrzyła smutnym wzrokiem na bawiącą się radośnie trójkę – ona powinna być ze mną, ja powinnam zająć się nią, a nie próbować zbawiać galaktykę. Teraz, jak na nią patrzę – głos jej się zaczął łamać – teraz to widzę. Ale tego nie odwrócę. I – popatrzyła mu w oczy – cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się, i że to wychowujesz ją jak swoją.

\- Nie jak – pokręcił głową – tylko po prostu swoją. Tak jak się umawialiśmy. I to w zasadzie nie był twój wybór. Polują na nas, mi się jest łatwiej wtopić w tłum, przystosować. Tobie nie. Jedna rzecz mnie nurtuje, jeżeli można spytać – widząc, że przytaknęła, kontynuował – ojciec nie robił jakich pretensji? Ten biologiczny?

\- Nie sądzę. Nie żyje od… -zamyśliła się - mniejsza, nieważne. Naprawdę, Quinlan, to nie tak miało być. Ale jak pomyślę, że mogłaby wpaść w ich łapy, i do czego mogliby mnie zmusić, jakie dali by mi alternatywy, jak wtedy Jennirowi, to nie. I co by mogli zrobić jej. To jest najlepsze rozwiązanie. Czyli tak samo złe, jak wszystkie moje decyzje.

\- Nie miałaś wyjścia, to jak przez te pierwsze lata ją utrzymywałaś przy sobie to i tak graniczy z cudem. Przecież nie miałaś innej opcji. Chyba?

\- Innej opcji – zamyśliła się – tak, owszem, była inna. Z pewnych względów wyglądała na lepszą. Mogłam ją dać pod wychowanie to dawnego przyjaciela. Słowo „wychowanie” musimy tutaj potraktować dużym cudzysłowem. Owszem, była by traktowana jak księżniczka-królewna. Ale obawiałbym się, że wtedy nic dobrego by z niej nie wyrosło. Nie, Quinlan, to że jest z twoją rodziną to najlepsze, co ją mogło spotkać.

\- Kiedyś – przerwał jej – jak to wszystko się skończy, wszystko jej powiemy. Wszystko jej wytłumaczymy. Razem.

\- Ech, Quinlan - pokręciła głową – nie marzę o niczym innym, żeby przed nią stanąć, przytulić ją, usłyszeć te wszystkie słuszne pretensje i oblegi, którymi mnie zapewne wtedy uraczy. Ale nie, proszę, nie przerywaj. Mój czas się kończy, tak, widzę to w Mocy, wiesz, wizje. Zaszłam za daleko. Mam odpowiedzi na pytania które nurtują nas od szesnastu lat. I to nie jest ta prawda, którą chcielibyśmy usłyszeć - Quinlan zauważył, że twarz jej, choć dalej smutna, spoważniała – dlatego poprosiłam cię o to spotkanie. Dlatego chciałam ją zobaczyć. Bo mam przeczucie graniczące z pewnością, że to po raz ostatni.

\- Czyli potwierdziło się? – przerwał ciszę – znasz prawdziwą tożsamość lorda Vadera? Czyli tak jak myśleliśmy, Kenobi?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – ale to nie jest dobra wiadomość. To znaczy to, że Obi ciągle gdzieś tam żyje, jest jasnym punktem w ogarniającej nas ciemności, ale więcej ich nie ma. Nie mam zresztą pojęcia, gdzie on jest.

\- Jak nie on, to lordem Vaderem jest kto? – przeleciał w myślach listę – no przecież nie Yoda? Za niski. Ani żaden z ocalałych padawanów. Nie ta liga. K`Kruhk nie zmieściłby głowy w tym hełmie. Hett? No nie wyobrażam sobie Hetta jako kogoś z przydomkiem Darth…

\- Powoli, dojdziemy do wszystkiego. Widzisz, my jesteśmy na liście jako wyeliminowani Jedi, ale żyjemy. I przecież to samo mogło dotyczyć mrocznego lorda. To było tak oczywiste, że to przeoczyliśmy. Proste, jak już wiesz, prawda?  Ale od początku. Pamiętasz załogę tego frachtowca, wtedy, przed laty, co wywiózł Ember i Dennira? – Skinął głową – otóż ten pan z kucykiem okazał się być nie tylko bardziej niż bliskim znajomym mojej przyjaciółki, ale też byłym padawanem. Zdziwiony? No ja też. Tym bardziej, że myślałam, że moja przyjaciółka nie ma przede mną takich sekretów. Wracając do tematu. Tak, jest na liście ocalałych, Caleb Dume. I nawet sobie przygarnęli jakiegoś obdarzonego Mocą nastolatka, i teraz grają „mistrza i ucznia”.

\- A ty – wtrącił przebywając jej wywód – nie powinnaś przejąć młodego? I dokończyć nauki tego padawana?

\- Wiesz, ja nawet Jedi nie jestem formalnie, z takich co mogli by mu udzielać nauk to dostępny jesteś tylko ty, a ciebie nie chcę narażać… Możesz nazwać to prywatą – wskazała na bawiące się dzieci i Khaleen – ale nie chcę abyś w to się mieszał. Ty zresztą też nie chcesz, jasno o tym powiedziałeś sześć lat temu, więc problem z głowy. Poza tym ten były padawan obecnie naprawdę zasługuje na tytuł mistrza. I jest najlepszym, co mogło się temu młodemu trafić. Ale ja nie o tym. Kontynuując, nasza znajoma gromadka na Lothalu zrobiła brawurową akcję, nadając sygnał - wezwanie do rebelii na sporą część galaktyki. Tu pewnie nic nie dotarło, ale poza centrum sprawa była głośna. Skutkiem ubocznym akcji było to, że ów padawan wpadł w łapy imperialnych.

\- Tak bywa – Vos zawiesił głowę – to pozostaje wypić za jego pamięć. Mustafar?

\- Mustafar – potwierdziła – ale nie tak jak myślisz. Otóż miał to szczęście, że Vadera chwilowo nie było w domu. Ja oczywiście zabroniłam im podejmować jakąkolwiek akcję, zbyt dużo ludzi straciliśmy w przeszłości w podobnych sytuacjach. Bez większych sukcesów.

\- Ale nie posłuchali – domyślił się.

\- Nie posłuchali. Jak to młodzi. Myślą, że wszystko im się uda i galaktyka należy do nich. Przeprowadzili idiotyczną akcję, szczęściem w nieszczęściu Tarkin dał swoją „Executix” do doku na modernizację, w zamian dostał „Soveringen”, a ten miał niesprawne systemy ochrony elektromagnetycznej. Ich szczęście. A jeszcze większe takie, że ich astromech miał więcej rozumu od nich wszystkich a przy okazji był moim starym znajomym. Skracając do minimum – Zdążyłam z pomocą w ostatnim momencie, a ile się musiałam Baila uprosić o flotę i jakich możliwych i niemożliwych argumentów użyłam to tylko ja wiem. W rozliczeniu Tarkin stracił niszczyciel, imperium Wielkiego Inkwizytora no i jeńca oczywiście też. O TIE-fighterach nie wspominając

\- I to cię martwi?

\- Nie, to nie. Koniec końców ujawniłam się im wszystkim. Tyle, że Imperium nie mogło nie zareagować. Mniejsze akcje wywoływały panikę. I zareagowało, a jakże. Na Lothal pojawił się sam Vader. Doszło do konfrontacji z naszą gromadką. Co dziwne, nikogo nie zabił, wtedy myśleliśmy, że mieli po prostu wystarczający zapas szczęścia. Tak, wiem nie ma czegoś takiego jak szczęście w spotkaniu z prawą ręką Sidiousa. Teraz to wiemy na pewno. To była przynęta. Vader poleciał ich śladem i zmasakrował naszą flotę. Sam jeden, w niczym więcej niż jakimś ulepszonym TIE. Prawie straciliśmy wszystko, co budowaliśmy przez lata. Nasze szczęście, że współpracujący z Vaderem admirał okazał się skończonym idiotą. Ale ja znowu odchodzę od tematu. W trakcie walki, razem z tym padawanem, usiłowałam wyczuć naturę czarnego lorda. I… – załamała głos, ukryła twarz w dłoniach

\- Znajomy? Chyba nawet bardzo… Aż tak za bardzo? Aż tak zabolało? – spytał Vos, domyślając się odpowiedzi

\- O wiele za bardzo. Mój… nie, nie mam sto procent pewności… Dobra, wypieram rzeczywistość, nie może być mowy o pomyłce. Mój były mistrz. Mój wielokrotnie przeze mnie opłakany Anakin… Ostatnia osoba, którą bym o to podejrzewała. Od tego czasu wmawiam sobie, że to niewiarygodne, ale tak, wmawiam. Logika mówi mi, że to niemożliwe, że on przecież nigdy nie byłby zdolny do tego, co zrobił Vader w świątyni…, Ale potem uświadamiam sobie, że to przecież dzięki logice wyrzucono mnie z Zakonu. I nie, nie wypominam ci tego.  Jesteś pierwszy, któremu o tym mówię. Zresztą, sprawdziłam poszlaki w innych miejscach. I jeszcze miałam wyraźną wizję w opuszczonej świątyni…

\- Nie powiedziałaś Bailowi?

\- Nie, bo raz, że nie było okazji, większość naszych spraw przejęła jego córka, Leia, fajna z niej dziewczyna, tak na marginesie. Ale jej aż tak nie chcę w to wciągać, jej to przecież nie dotyczy. I jego też nie. To wiedza z gatunku tych, co zabijają.

\- Dobra – przerwał Vos – ale nie rozumiem czemu tak panikujesz. Wiemy, kim jest. Na razie tylko my dwoje, ale to i tak daje nam przewagę.

\- Nie daje – ponownie pokręciła głową, – bo on też wie, że ja jednak żyję. Sprawdzanie Mocą działa w obie strony. Odsłoniłam się. A on nie odpuści, o nie, nie Anak… Vader. Zresztą, Ci inkwizytorzy, o których wspominałam, to niejako potwierdzili. Ja powoli przekazuję wszystko Cassianowi, muszę się odciąć od mojej komórki, od spraw, które prowadziłam. Bo sprowadzę na wszystkich nieszczęście, przecież wiem za dużo. Sporo za dużo. Zresetowała też ostatecznie dawne droidy Padme, Bail miał wątpliwości, ale tak trzeba. I przygotowuję się… na nieuchronne. Dlatego tu jestem. Żeby ostatni raz ją zobaczyć. Popatrzyć, jak wyrosła…

\- Jesteś silna – przerwał jej Vos – opanowałaś wszystko, czego cię w ostatnich latach nauczyłem. Jesteś, i nie ma w tym przesady – obecnie znacznie lepsza ode mnie. Już ci to mówiłem.

\- Quinlan, doceniam co zrobiłeś dla mnie, jestem wdzięczna za trening, ale proszę nie pieprz mi tutaj bez sensu. Mogę z nim walczyć jak równy z równym przez minutę, może dwie. I ty, i ja wiemy, że tego nie wygram. Ale nie to jest najgorsze, są rzeczy straszniejsze od śmierci.

\- Jak na przykład?

\- Zwizualizuj sobie proszę, co się stanie, jak on zdejmie tę swoją maskę i powie do mnie „Ahsoka”, albo… Jak zaproponuje abym dalej była jego uczennicą. A ja… - głos jej się urywał – ja naprawdę nie wiem jak na to zareaguję. Ja przecież byłam z nim związana bardziej niż pozwalał kodeks. On, on był dla mnie czymś więcej niż tylko mistrzem… Był jak rodzina, jak starszy brat. I to ja go porzuciłam, nie byłam wtedy przy nim, gdy mnie potrzebował. Quinlan, ja od tego czasu, gdy już wiem, to nie przestaję myśleć o tym, ile jest w tym mojej winy, że został Sithem.

\- Wieź między uczniem i padawanem jest bardzo silna zawsze – odparł zaciskając pięści – czasami zbyt silna. Ja nie zapomniałem. Więc i on pewnie też nie. Ale nie obwiniaj siebie za jego akcje. Nie zadręczaj się. Poza tym, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Ja? Muszę stawić temu czoło. Ale nie wiem. I boję się… Quinlan, masz świadomość, jak bardzo jesteś teraz zagrożony? Ty i twoja rodzina? W sumie nie zdziwiła bym się i nie miała pretensji, gdybyś…

\- Niby że jak? Że mam cię tutaj potraktować mieczem świetlnym? Podłożyć ci granat termiczny w speederze? O nie, Ahsoka, nie ma tak łatwo. Tak jak powiedziałaś, musisz stawić temu czoło. A ja, moja droga, w ciebie wierzę. I pamiętaj – popatrzył jeszcze raz w okno, na bawiące się dzieci – masz dla kogo żyć.


End file.
